


KaguraCraft (神楽の工芸品)

by Qwertymalcolm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fish out of Water, Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertymalcolm/pseuds/Qwertymalcolm
Summary: Steve a young man who live in the world of Minecraftia, His daily routine. Building, Exploring and Crafting at day. Preparing to Face a Horde of monsters that raise at night; all while mining to find riches, Magical artifiact buried underneath stone. Like an Endless dream; the life of a miner. Till one day his routine was interrupted by a strange anomaly that sent him & his companion in the world far different from his, now Steve is what he always do....Survive.





	1. Steve

Name: Steve?

 

Alias: The Avatar.

 

Age: 19?

 

Height: 6'1

 

Weight: 196

 

Hair color: brown?

 

Eye color: blue?

 

Hobbies: Building, Exploring, Mining.

 

Favorite food: Steak, pork-chops and others.

 

Appearance

Steve has dark hair, dark skin and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side and in the back), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes. He has a beard combination as well. He as a muscular physique that he worked up since his first time in The world of Minecraft.

Personality

Steve is a kind of person who is carefree and very gullible for a man like himself. He can be serious when he needs to be for survival and is ready to stand his ground if anything happens and he considered humans as creature since due to him being born alone as the villagers treat Steve as an outsider, not there race whatsoever which Steve never looks at a mirror or think he's human but...something different. He's confused with the advance of females as he has zero skills to talk to the opposite gender because of isolation of course.

 

Titans of old

Mastery: Average > Advanced > Legendary > Epic>Peerlesss

Steve has the soul of the first creator and the Titans of the forgotten that inherit him since he was first drop in the world with nothing but he clothes on his back and the mind.

Hands of Titan: Legendary

Description: Has hands are that of Titans of old, the first creators. His hands have strength to crush mountains and mold anything to his will. He can craft anything that can be crafted as long as he have the right materials and tools. As long as the weapon or tool was forged by Steve hands he can use it as well as an expert, but true mastery may only be reached with practice.

 

Spirit of Titan: Epic

Description: Steve has spirit that of Titans of old, the first creators. His spirit cannot broken but as long as he live it will always be reforged. His spirit can endure anything, where other cover before darkness he charge forward screaming "Not today!"

 

Eyes of Titan: Legendary

Description: His eyes are that of Titans of old, the first creators. His eyes have unique qualities that allow him to see and peer into things that no mortal can. From the tiniest movement of muscles to the mountain barely on the horizon, he can see it all with perfect clarity.

 

Mind of Titan: Epic

Description: His mind is that of Titans of old, the first creators. He mind functions differently from those of other mortals. His mind does not tire, it can also comprehend and process things in an instant, letting him to pick up skills and understanding with little actual practice.

 

Bane of Titan: Epic

Description: Mastery of the old creator Steve has shown to have great combat proficiency, being able to deal with creatures much more powerful or bigger than him easily. He also shown being able to defend from arrows using a sword, and to shoot arrows very far from little to no experience.

 

Feet of Titan: Average

Description: Feet of the old creator, Steve is able to run at very fast speeds for a human, however, his stamina depletes even faster than a normal human if he keeps running.

 

Scion of Testosterone: Advanced

Description: Despite the lack of any intent to flirt whatsoever Steve seem to easily catch and keep female attention.

 

Omega of Titan: Peerless

Unlock the Titans and the Old creator that inherit Steve to have the hand of the old and he reach to a god.

(Steve have he power to use it to be pacifist and create life or he could use them to destroy life)


	2. Daily routine

The Overworld home to an abundance of many creatures big or small, to the passive to the day and incredibly hostile of the night while the land is an abundance of biomes, structures and advancing civilizations yet one is different from the inhabitants of this seemingly magical land.

 

**The dwelling**

In a giant wooden,stone spacious dwelling lay an occupant sleeping soundly while a white haired dog with a red collar lay next to the man snoring. 

 

As this occupant was sleeping soundly his companion decided to get up and stretch out a bit before jumping off the bed and going to go and get water for himself, causing the occupant in the bed to stir around in the bed before waking up himself and was going to continue laying in the bed until his friend decided to jump up on him and wake him up completely by licking his face causing him to chuckle a bit, before putting his hands in front of his dog's face.

 

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up" The guy says.

 

*Bark! Bark!*

 

"Yeah, yeah I'll get your breakfast in a second" The guy said.

 

"Bark!!!"

 

The guy chuckled before getting up getting the red covers off of him to reveal him wearing just grey underwear of course while his clothes laying on the floor of course next to him.

 

The man didn't care as he was getting a meal for his canine companion.

 

As the he was doing what he can to survive mining, cutting down trees, cooking, making potions, not to mention crafting weapons, and even more. But hey he wasn't complaining. Sure at first it may have been a struggle, but overtime the man has grown to enjoy this life of his especially now that he has a buddy to make his days even more enjoyable.

 

Once he got the dog some food he poured it in the bowl and allowed the dog to eat while he went to make himself some breakfast.

 

"Hmm...what should I have for breakfast today?" The man said as he was rubbing his chin.

 

He looked at his chest which inside is cold to keep the food from rotting of course to see raw meats like pork chops, beef, chicken, lamb, rabbit of course and out of the odds he pick beef of course which he got his coal from the coal bin next to him was ready to cook the food

 

"Steak it is than"

 

As he was cooking the beef that he took out of his chest of frozen food he was now contemplating on what he was going to do today? 

 

"I suppose I could mine a bit for today just to see if I get anything new" The man says.

 

The man nods a bit as he was ready to find anything valuable of course

 

Once he confirms on what he will do for today he goes to the fridge (he crafted with iron blocks, and ice of course) and goes to grab a drink for himself as he knows he'll need it for today.

 

Which is mostly a crafted drink consist of apple mixed brew of course he made himself as he went to his chest to get some items of course

 

A Diamond Pickaxe, a iron shovel, axe and torches and his diamond sword of course

 

After the man had grabbed most of what he would need, he went back to the kitchen andgrabbed his now cooked beef or simply known as steak that was finally finished and went to his table where he sat down and quietly ate all while enjoying the outdoor noise.

 

The pigs squealing, birds tweeting different tunes of course, chickens of course, sheep bah with each tune, water running at a water mill by his house which he's use to it and enjoy the sounds of nature.

 

Once the man finished his breakfast he went to put the plate away in the sink (improvised cauldron) with him and his companion now full of food and ready to head out.

 

"Another day another adventure, right buddy?" The man asked his dog friend as he wore his clothes consist of a cyan blue shirt, blue pant as his shirt is tucked yet not tucked all the way since his right and the back is shown and is finished out with gray shoes.

 

*Bark Bark!!!!* Said his companion.

 

"Heheh well said couldn't have said it any better myself" The man said as they now walk out the door.

 

When he opened the door to reveal the daylight glow that basked through his skin as he breath more and more of fine air this world has to offer so much he enjoy and savor it. He sigh in relief to the life he got in this plain, yet majestic world

 

"Man some may find this scenery repetitive and boring after a while, but heck I..I can't help but enjoy it" The man says while enjoying it.

 

He sigh before his dog come out of the house made was barking agreeing with the man of course as Steve pat him

 

"Right right I know we can admire the beauty another time" Steve said to his dog companion.

 

As they were making their way to the mining area they were just looking from different directions viewing the rest of the what world had to offer with Steve just simply nodding and continuing forward with a smile on his face.

 

Steve soon made it to the mineshaft he mostly seen before.

 

"Ready for mining buddy?" Steve asked his companion.

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Haha! Well said, let's hope that we get something good today!" Steve says with laughter.

 

After that the two begin their mining which goes relatively well, as they encounter a few monsters hiding here and there in  underground from the sun though thankfully they manage to slay the monsters and continue the mining session with them finding more than a few diamonds which caused them to smile greatly that their luck was going well if they were finding this much

 

"Look like we struck some luck and probably more luckier if we go deeper" he said twirling his pickaxe.

 

*Bark! Bark!*

 

The dog agrees of course liking the idea of going to explore more

 

"Alright then let's keep going. Hopefully by the time it reaches night time we'll be swimming in diamonds" The man who's known as Steve says as he adjust his golden helmet.

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Oh ha ha. Yeah very funny come on then Mr.comedian save your jokes for later" Steve says rolling his eyes.

 

**Timeskip**

And so on Steve went deeper to the lower levels of the cave to reveal more monsters and an enderman of course stalking them which Steve took the time to fight it with effort due to the fact endermen teleport at precious level which was the monster weakness since Steve use his sense to attack it as Steve was panting a it from his efforts of course with his diamond sword with the blood of the Enderman.

 

"Whew...Man I knew there was going to be monsters hiding, but I didn't expect a lot of them to be hiding" Steve says wiping sweat of his forehead.

 

*Bark!*

 

"Yeah I know, that's why we always prepare for the worst. Thankfully I brought my axe just in case my sword breaks" He says checking the conditions of his sword which is semi-cracks of course meaning it's A-Okay.

 

Steve knew it had to be either the late afternoon or nighttime as he can tell him and his companion took quite a while in the cave mining.

 

Which was worth it as they receive a lot of stuff consist of clustered diamonds, Gold ore, Iron and emeralds of course.

 

"Looks like we made a lot of stuff in one day seems like luck is shining the way despite a lot of monsters of course"

 

*Bark*

 

As they were continuing further in the cave they manage to find a small strong hold with several monsters a few skeletons as well as some zombies which made Steve wonder if these monster made this fortress or if they decided to just take ownership of this fortress, but nonetheless Steve readied himself as looked at his companion and had his hand up signaling him to stay.

 

"Stay here until I give the signal okay?" Steve asked quietly.

 

His dog nods.

 

"Good boy" Steve said petting his dogs head.

 

After that Steve snuck closer towards the small fortress he waved his hand towards him signaling his companion to follow him which he did. Steve then had his sword out he snuck through the front door once he saw the skeletons look away from the inside, as he was continuing further the fortress he was able to silently take out the zombies that were patrolling the lower area with ease, making realize that there's not as much as he initially thought. Once he made his way to the watchtowers of the small fortress he rushed towards the skeleton and beheaded the first one, he saw that the second skeleton was preparing to fire its arrow making Steve pull out his axe and throwing it at the skeleton and making its way lodged in the skeleton causing it to fall into its knees before turning into dust making Steve sigh in relief as his companion walked up to him barking at their success.

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Yeah I know I honestly thought that we would have more to deal with than that" Steve says as he goes to pick up his axe.

 

*Bark!*

 

"Wait..you found a chest?" He asked.

 

*Bark! Bark!*

 

"And you say it has an odd design on it?! Well let's go get whatever is in it!" Steve says as he follows his dog to the chest.

 

Once he followed his buddy to where the chest is he was right this chest was oddly designed, and that's saying something considering he's seen many different chest, but this? This definitely was different from the rest. Once he opened it revealed....

 

......

 

A rock!!

 

Steve got it out and see and inspect the rock a bit more further

 

"Hmmm...I honestly never seen a rock like this before..what about you buddy?" Steve asks his companion only for him to tilt his head showing that he's never seen it before.

 

"Right...Well I think that's enough mining for today, come on buddy let's head back" Stevesays he starts walking back.

 

*Bark! Bark!!* which mean he is agreeing with it.

 

Once Steve and his dog left the cave which was easy since they knew from where they mined and his buddy's nose to track the scent of the outdoors, it was easy. Once they got outside they saw that it was nighttime as the moon shined down illuminating the area which made Steve admire the outdoors even more.

 

"Maaann while the sun and daylight is great, heck even beautiful, the nighttime shows it's other beauty when it's dark out" Steve says trying to be poetic with his buddy rolling its eyes.

 

After a few minutes of walking they manage to reach their house which once they got in Steve closed the door and went to go relax on the couch with his dog stretching a bit.

 

He lay on the couch signing of the same day of doing what he's best at doing Mining, Crafting, Farming and many more possibly things he done since his first step as he inspect the stone to see it makes a fainted glow of sorts not much powerful than a torch or a glow stone 

 

"Hmmm...I wonder what this rock is? Maybe it has its use..then again it could also be for something extremely useless and be nothing more than a liability.." Steve says pondering what to do.

 

*Bark!*

 

"Yeah I know maybe it can be worth something..Well I can do that tomorrow for now" Steve says.

 

Steve said signing as he got up as his stomach growled a bit and looked at his companion

 

"I'll whoop up some dinner what do you want?" Ask Steve as he was planning to make some pork chops and his companion any meat he desires

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Heh right. I'll make your favorite then" Steve says.

 

After saying that he goes towards his chest and grabs a frozen packs of pork chops and begins to start cooking it. As he grabs his companion's meat that he wanted: Rabbit with Carrots along with Potato's of course

 

While the pork chops were cooking, Steve went to go grab the materials to make for his companion.

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Alright alright I'm making the food for ya! I have to make sure my food doesn't over cook as well you know?" Steve says to his hungry companion.

 

Which he go a bowl and use to grounder as he mix the ingredients of course and make broth from the rabbit meat which create a vibrant look of food, soon steamed Potato & carrot mixed with the seemingly cook rabbit

 

Once that was finished he went back to watch his pork chops getting cooked while at the same time making sure they don't over cook and become burnt.

 

And soon they are in perfect condition seeing them fully cooked to perfection as the furnace adds flavor to his meats with a more taste crisp of fire & coal.

 

Him and his companion then soon started to eat and enjoy their dinner all while enjoying the nightly outdoors as they were hearing the owls and crickets making noises outside.

 

As they see the night sky of the outdoors of course

 

Once they finished their dinner they start to get ready to lay in bed with Steve placing the odd rock on his nightstand with it glowing on and off while putting his clothes next to his bed.

 

"Huh still don't how or what this thing is..Ahh well I'll figure it out tomorrow" Steve says as he gets comfortable in his bed.

 

*Bark!* his Dog said as he was getting comfortable position of running in little circles before resting in place.

 

"Heh yeah goodnight to you too as well buddy" Steve says.

 

Steve put out his torch with little shakes before he drifts into sleep along with his companion already beat him to it.

 

While asleep the odd rock soon begins to glow even brighter before engulfing both Steve and his companion into the bright light taking them who knows where.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story I couldn't get my mind off since the start of something different guys and thanks RadiantPhantom2 for helping me as well.


	3. Strange Lands, New Discovery

In the forest of sorts where the duo are in still sleeping of course with Steve and hiscompanion just relaxing on the grass with the shade covering the both of them, that is until some of the sunlight started to hit his face causing him to wince his already closed eyes and making him groan a bit.

 

"Sheesh..must be a bright day..." He Yawns a bit before continuing "five more minutes..." He says trying to grab something to protect him from the bright light.

 

Steve kept reaching around for his blanket until he grabbed his shirt that was folded nicely along with his pants and socks and shoes right there as well. After a minute or two Steve started wonder why the covers weren't covering his lower half, that was when he slowly opened his eyes to see that he's not where he should be. He's outside. This caused him to jump up which startled his companion, he was looking around left and right wondering what happened? Why was he outside? Did his house get blown up by a creeper? So many thoughts racing through his head.

 

Before Steve tap his dog to get his attention of course "wake up! Something is wrong!" His dog jumped and opened his eyes and looked around and saw Steve.

 

"Something is wrong look around"

 

His companion looked around and immediately knew as well that something wasn't right. One of them being where was their house?! This caused the dog to bark a lot with Steve nearly understanding what his buddy was saying.

 

"Bark!! Bark!!! Bark!"

 

"Yeah I know. Something weird is happening..It can't be an enderman they're not capable of doing something like this in one night" Steve says.

 

"Bark! Bark!!"

 

"It has to be something off...." he said while drifting Into thought for a sec and soon try to think of the possible solution but couldn't think of anything before he look to see the stone still there but it no longer glowed at all as it was dull and dead 

 

"Greeaatt..Don't know where I am and this rock decided to run out of power! Just my luck" Steve says.

 

Bark! Bark!!

 

"Yeah I know, we're not going to find any answers just sitting here. Might as well start exploring a bit just like we always do right?" Steve asks his companion.

 

Bark! Bark!!

 

Steve smiled and pat his dog before getting up from his spot of course and stretch a bit before he punched the ground creating a small hole

 

*bark? Bark?*

 

"So we can go back here just in case if we want to build our house of course"

 

The dog nodded in agreement and bark as a sign of approval which caused Steve to smile as he picked up his folded clothes and began changing to his causal clothes that he's grown accustomed to.

 

Feeling it very firm to his body of course after a few tucks of course and just a few stretches they set out.

 

As they were walking they manage to find a city that they both nod and agree to walk in. As they were walking Steve's companion decided to make a remark at Steve's direction.

 

Bark! Bark!!

 

"Hey my direction isn't bad at all! Plus we're in a new area" Steve says while pointing his dog.

 

His companion only rolled its eyes as they kept walking but at the same time they noticed that some people were staring at them while making some comments towards them but nonetheless still kept walking forward.

 

Due to them being a bit weird as Steve's a bit taller than the inhabitants and was intimated especially by the body that makes most guys envy as they look at their muscles to see they aren't big as he is and some girls was blushing of course by the hulking man of course. His companion is a wolf which is not like other dogs of course as his dog is a bit larger

 

As they were staring at Steve and his companion, they couldn't ,but feel weirded out as well to them these creatures were kinda short even the adult weren't as tall as him at least the villagers were close to Steve's height, but these creatures seem to short at least to Steve. He decided to shake it off and kept walking until they figured out where they were.

 

After a while of course he was looking left & right his stomach was rumbling of course which signal them for food of course.

 

"Ahh..we have been walking for a bit, plus I don't really know what food they have...is anywhere fine with you buddy?" Steve asks his companion.

 

Bark! Bark!!

 

"Alright let's choose....that one!" Steve points to a restaurant.

 

Bark!!

 

After that they make they're way towards the restaurant where once they walk in and stand behind a customer once the customer finished ordering they walk up to the front counter to see a girl with black hair and tan skin looking down at the cash register putting the money in order. Once she finish she slowly looked up to take the customers next order which was Steve's.

 

"Hello sir.....How may I-I help you today?" She said a little surprised that she's talking to someone who looks like a giant.

 

"Hmmmm.........what are the option?" Ask Steve comeplete a Fish Out of Water.

 

"W-well there's several to choose from.." The tan girl says.

 

Steve still completely unsure he asked if the girl could explain the orders which she did with each order causing Steve to go into a bit of thinking on what to choose. Before he decided to pick is a 2 Steak Sandwichs since he's a bit familiar with meats of course one for his companion as well.

 

The tan girl then added the total up and told him the price which left him a bit confused, but still decided to pay for it as he pull out a gold ingot and set it down as payment which made the tan girl even more shocked.

 

"Uuh sir where exactly did you get this?" She asked.

 

"Hmm? Why is it no good?" Steve asked.

 

"W-w-w-Well uhhh it is s-s-Sir" Said the tan girl who stared at the golden bar of metal.

 

"Oh okay what should I do now?" Steve asks as he is unfamiliar with this worlds customs.

 

"J-just wait on the side over there and y-your order will be r-ready" The tan girl pointed to the side.

 

"Alright then thank you" Steve thanked the tan girl.

 

"Let's go" Said his companion who barked as well and followed after his companion on the other side

 

The tan girl couldn't help but stare at those two and not notice the customer after Steve was calling her to get her attention.

 

"Miss! Miss!! "The customer shouted.

 

"Huh?! Oh I'm so sorry ma'am how may I help you?" The tan girl asked resuming her work.

 

"Give me a burger & fries" the customer say not to happy of seriously waited to get her order

 

The tan girl understood why the customer was a bit irritated, but could you blame her seeing someone like Steve and his dog would cause anyone to stop and stare at those two. After she finished with the customers order she saw her friend with blonde hair  come by with Steve's order and called his order.

 

"Two Steak sandwiches?" The blonde hair girl said.

 

"Ahh that's me!" Steve said with his dog following him.

 

Then the blonde girl had the same reaction as the tan girl shocked and surprised at his height.

 

"I-i um h-here you go s-sir.." The blonde said handing him the food.

 

"Ummm thanks?" Steve said wondering what sir meant.

 

The dog bark in agreement just as confused as well.

 

Steve got the bag containing the meal.

 

After that Steve and companion went to go sit at a near by table with Steve opening the wrapper and placing it on the table for his companion to eat while he opened the wrapper for his burger and began eating as well, while everyone couldn't help but stare at the two.

 

They seem like Gaijin or simply foreigner which is ambiguous race/enthcity of courseas girls couldn't but blush and stare at a guy with a body in their dreams of course while of course guy envy it.

 

His Dog is nothing they seen before a large one to rival large breeds like Great Danes or Pit bulls.

 

"I wonder if he lives a rich life? He looks drop dead gorgeous" One of the females said.

 

"I wonder how much he had to get a body like that...lucky bastard.." one guy said with his friends agreeing.

 

"I wonder what type of breed that dog of his is" Another asked.

 

While the customers were whispering and mumbling about Steve the tan girl asked one of her friends to take over her shift real quick while bringing her blonde friend in the back of the room to show her.

 

She reveal the shiny gold ingot that was given to by the Miner

 

The blonde girl was about to have her eyes pop out from shock and surprised as she just leaned in and whispered to her tan friend.

 

"Who is this guy is he some kind of rich person?!" She asked.

 

"I don't know?! I was just as surprised as you are when I saw this!" The tan girl whispered back.

 

Just then a petite girl with black hair and a eyepatch came by and was about to ask what the tan girl and blonde were doing until she saw the gold ingot that was in the tan girl hands causing her to shout a bit.

 

"HOLY CRA-"

 

The blonde immediately covered her mouth so she wouldn't cause a disturbance in front of the public.

 

*Muffles* the petite girl was talking through the blondes hand which they somehow understood.

 

"I know we're just as surprised as you are" The blonde

 

Soon the petite girl muffled out the saying "how did you get something like that?" She said in words very visible

 

"From that huge guy sitting down over there with his huge dog. The tan girl says as she points over to where Steve is.

 

The said eyepatch girl looks at the man eating along his dog chewing on the burger next to him of course.

 

She looked wide eye as she saw that the two were right he was freaking huge, she knew she was short but to her he looked like a complete giant.

 

"There is no way someone is that freakish tall?!" She whispered to the others.

 

"We know. You suppose he might be a shinobi?" The blonde asks the two.

 

"I'm not sure he may be or maybe he's not" The tan girl says.

 

"Think about it I mean who can afford this type of stuff? Like you have to be this rich to have these stuff!!" She said as The man and his dog next to him was eating

 

After looking back they saw that the man was getting up and getting the trash from his dog and was about to head out.

 

"Any ideas?" Ask the petite girl

 

"Perhaps we could go and follow him to see if he does anything strange?" The blonde girl suggest.

 

"Sure" Said the Tan girl who agreed on following the strange man "I think we need to be very careful as well not to be spotted of course"

 

"But should we really leave while still on our shift?" The blonde girl says.

 

"I'm sure it will be fine, we got other workers to fill our role plus our shift is nearly done" The tan girl says.

 

"It better be a good one otherwise our boss will be pissed" The petite girl says.

 

"Right well come on let's go grab the other two" The tan girl says.

 

Soon after they decide to get the other two which are also their friend ones a mad scientist while the other is like well...........a snake

 

"My my what's got you three in a hurry?" The girl with the pink bow asks.

 

"Is it a shinobi?" The green hair girl asked with a monotone voice.

 

"Something like that, we'll explain on the way" The tan girl says causing the two to nod. Once they successfully snuck out they began to search the tall man and his dog which didn't take that long as after a few minutes they found the man and his dog and begun to slowly follow him.

 

"Fufu my I could see why you became curious, I've become curious about him as well" The pink bow girl said.

 

"You think he belongs to a faction?" The green hair girl asked.

 

"To honest..maybe, but that's why we're following him to see what he does" The tan girl says.

 

As they were following him they noticed that this man didn't really have any direction as he was just wandering around city as if this was his first time.

 

"You think he might be some rich foreigner?" The blonde asked.

 

"Ooh~? Why do you say that?" The girl asked.

 

The tan girl so begins to explain to the other two about what the man gave her causing the pink bow girl to look a little surprised, while the green hair girl only raised an eyebrow at her story.

 

"Fufu my handsome and rich? I think I found a good one" She says giggling.

 

They couldn't helps but sweat drop at the scientist giggled to find it quite chilling even though they are friends it's still chilling

 

"Riigghhtt....Well either way we have yet to see what he's capable of" The tan girl says.

 

"Hmmm...there he goes..." The green hair girl says.

 

Steve was talking to his companion as the companion bark to everything he say

 

"You know comparing this city to the village I think the village is more quiet of course....." Steve said

 

"Bark!!!"

 

"Your right we'll just have to adapt to area until we find out where we are" Steve says.

 

"Bark! Bark!!"

 

"Heh yeah" He says while walking.

 

The Shinobi look confused at what this guy meant of village which give them a clue on what the guy is.

 

"Village....so he is a shinobi?" The petite girl says.

 

"Must be he did say the village was a lot quieter then here" The tan girl says.

 

"Maybe his village is well known?" The blonde suggests.

 

"Can't be otherwise he along with his village would be known by every shinobi" The green hair girl argues.

 

"Still let's find out more about him to see if he talks about more...." Said the scientist

 

It was moments later Steve & his dog companion decide to rest in a park on a bench of course after analyzing the surroundings they are in & memorize it 35% of it.

 

"Wheww..Didn't think this place was big! Then again the places we built were big if not bigger am I right buddy?" Steve asks.

 

*Bark! Bark!!*

 

"Hey! What's that's suppose to mean?! We both built just as much as the next guy! " Steve says arguing with buddy with how much they built.

 

Barked his buddy as he kinda disagree with it since there where people before him who built just as he did

 

"Okay okay so there were people before me but still!" Steve says while his companion could only roll his eyes.

 

*Bark!*

 

"Yeah I know we'll have to worry about where to sleep when it's night time, last thing we we need is creeper trying to blow us up" Steve says as both him and his buddy shiver from the occasions that happened.

 

"So he builds houses?" The blonde girl asks.

 

"I'm not sure...but did you hear what he said? Something about...creepers??" The green hair girl said.

 

"I wonder if he refers evil shinobi's as creepers?" The girl with the pink bow wondered.

 

"I don't know we'll just have to keep follow those two and see" The tan girl says.

 

Steve looked around the park of course to look around to see all things seems normal of the people or creatures walking left & right, little ones enjoying their life by playing of sorts or simply walk at the sun basking in the air as Steve looked at his Dog.

 

"So want to get back to start building?"

 

"Bark! Bark!!"

 

"Your right! Something a little bit big, but first let's look for a spot that's good" Steve says as him and his companion start looking for a spot.

 

While Steve and his dog were looking for a spot the girls were looking at each other confused on what he meant, start building.

 

"Start building? Where exactly is he going to build?!" The petite girl whispery yells out of confusion.

 

"I don't know he doesn't even have any equipment on him" The tan girl reaponses confused as well.

 

"You think he noticed our presence? Maybe he's dragging us out further away from public" The blonde girl suggests.

 

"Possibly...though I would be curious to see how he responds to my potions fufu.." the mad scientist says causing the rest except the green hair girl to sweatdrop.

 

After minutes of walking back to the forest thankfully with the patch to know where to start as Steve looks at his companion & nods a bit

 

"Okay buddy we remake our house once again I have time/resources of course"

 

"Bark Bark!"

 

As they were conversing with each other the girls were looking at one another becoming really confused as they didn't know what would happen next.

 

 

 

Steve soon got out a shovel out of nowhere and suddenly started digging with his spade with no hassle while showing little effort to dig of course.

 

The girls could only look at him shocked as they were trying to comprehend what just happened, but continued to watch to see what he does next.

 

"Alright now that the digging is done time to start building" Steve says as he pulls out his axe.

 

Steve soon walk to a tree and effortlessly chop down the trees around him with only 3 or 4 swings of his trusty iron axe.

 

As he was chopping down some trees with extraordinary amount of strength which caused the girls that were watching him looked shocked as he was doing it effortlessly and soon began to chop even more wood.

 

It was a walk in the park for Steve of course being a mere expert at chomping down trees of course

 

And soon finished off seeing that he had enough wood to accumulate of course.

 

Alright now that we got that finished time to start building! Steve says.

 

"Bark! Bark!!"

 

And soon after that the two began building their house as they started to place the wood down for how long it would be, once they finished with that they began working on the walls for the house.

 

They took the wood and place it down a bit making the walls while underneath is the basement cooking up some glass for the windows.

 

After he had made the walls the girls were sitting there wondering what was even going on.

 

"What's even going on?!" The petite girl asked a little annoyed they can't see now.

 

"Who knows? All I hear is loud banging.." The green hair girl says.

 

And was wondering how can I guy like him place walls down so easily as a normal man would struggle placing stuff around.

 

"Are we hallucinating?" The blonde girl asks.

 

"Nope what we just witnessed was something anyone would be surprised at" The scientist says.

 

After a while Steve was 60% finish of course and after minutes Steve felt a presence near the Miner & his companion which cause them to stop dead in their track of work.

 

"You felt that as well?" Steve asks as his companion only nods silently. 

 

"Right....." Steve says as he pulls out his iron sword all while heading up stairs.

 

Once Steve made his way upstairs, he headed for the front door and grabbed the door knob and opened it walking outside with his sword in his hand.

 

"Who's there?! Come out or else!" Steve yells It was silent as ever as there was no sound whatsoever as Steve & his dog know there is something since they always are aware of a term not letting your guard down.

 

"I won't say it again come out now!!" Steve yells.

 

To make matters worse Steve's companion was growls intensely at whoever was hiding in the shadows.

 

The girls was deciding on what to do at the matter

 

"Well this is troublesome.." the green hair girl whispered.

 

"Should we retreat for now?" The blonde girl suggest.

 

"But what he decides to chase after us! Especially his mutt!!" The petite girl whispers angered.

 

"This is your last chance! Come out now or I'll have you reveal yourself!" Steve yells.

 

Soon the duo heard rustling of sorts appeared 

 

The group of girls soon then reveal themselves to duo causing the both of them being on guard.

 

His Dog growl intensifies to the extant.

 

"Easy there we don't mean any harm, it me remember from the restaurant?" The tan girl suggest hoping that he recalls.

 

"...Ahh yes your that creature or rather villager that was serving food there" Steve recalls.

 

"Villager?" Muttered the tan one before Steve continue to point his iron sword at them

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"We came to see what faction you belong to" The tan girl admits.

 

"What is a faction?? Is that some sort of new creature? " Steve asks confused.

 

Once Steve asked this the girls only grew even more confused at his statement what did he mean when he said creature?

 

"Creatures what are you taking talking about have you been living under a rock or something?" Ask the petit

 

"Nooo...I've been living in a house" Steve says.

 

The girls couldn't help but sweatdrop from his comment not sure if he's a clueless idiot or just pretending to act like a fool.

 

"Okay seriously are you a ninja or what?" Ask the petite girl

 

"What the heck is a ninja is that a device or tool to use?" Steve asks becoming even more confused.

 

The girls then look at him questioning if he's really serious or not.

 

"Are you serious? You don't even know what a ninja is!?!" The petite girl yells in frustration.

 

"Nope" He Said honestly completely a fish out of water of course.

 

The girls looked at one another and huddled in a circle while Steve stood there unsure what's even going on.

 

Uhhhh....What's going on..? Steve asks.

 

Can you give us a second? The green hair girl asks.

 

...Sure? Steve says.

 

While Steve was standing there the girls were talking on what to do.

 

"What now? He doesn't even know what a ninja is, let alone a shinobi!" The petite girl says clearly annoyed.

 

"Well it's not like he even knows our location or anything" The green hair girl states.

 

"Agreed plus maybe if we approach him kindly enough we could recruit him into our group" The blonde suggest.

 

"Fufu I second that idea" The scientist says causing everyone to sweatdrop knowing why she wants to recruit him.

 

"Well he doesn't seem like a bad guy plus he would seem like an excellent training partner" The tan girls says fantasizing about them sparing.

 

Steve looked at his companion whispering "these creatures are weird" His companion only nodded and groaned because he was annoyed by the situation.

 

After a while the girls got back away from the small huddle.

 

"So are you creatures done with your talk?" Steve asks.

 

They nod while looking confused on the word creatures like does he know that he's human or does he lives under a rock or something.

 

"We wanted to ask you if you would like to join us" The tan girl asks making Steve look at her confused on what she meant.

 

"Join?"

 

"Yeah as in we'll be working together" The green hair girl says.

 

"I'm sure we'll have a enjoyable time when it's the two of us~" The scientist says flirting with him.

 

"Uhhhh right........." Steve said confused at the scientist intentions since he has no knowledge of flirting AT ALL

 

"So what do you say?" The tan girl asks excitedly.

 

"Ummm.....not really sure"

 

"Ehh?!!"

 

"W-what do you mean your not really sure?!" The petite girl yells.

 

"I don't really know all of it seems new to be to be honest & im busy building my house all seems strange all in day" he said simply shrug his shoudlers

 

"I see..." the green hair girls says.

 

"Well that was unexpected" The blonde says.

 

"Welllll thanks for that offer than" he said as he was walking back inside ready to build.

 

He was about to head inside until he and his companion heard grumbling causing him to look back at the girls whose cheeks flushed a bit of red as they look away out of embarrassment causing Steve to chuckle a bit.

 

"W-what's s-so funny?!" The petite girl asks trying to still act tough.

 

"Well got no clue"

Steve shrugged his shoulders

 

"Soo..are you hungry? Steve asks who changed the subject. They all look at him crazy as they are baffled of this guy no this Idiot Ask the most dumbest question to ask especially at the position they are in of course.

 

"What?" The green hair girl asked baffled on what he offered.

 

"Uhhh...Are you sure about that?" The tan girl asked.

 

"Uhh yeah why?" Steve says confused on why they're confused.

 

"We were following you and stalking you now your offering us strangers food!?! Are you some kind of idiot?!" The petite girl yells at him.

 

"What's an idiot?" Ask Steve completely confused at the term of course

 

Everyone looked at him and wondered how dimwitted this guy is, with the petite girl smacking her face out of annoyance wondering if this guy was being a fool on purpose or if he's actually being serious which either way isn't good if it's one or the other.

 

"What?" Steve asks not knowing what everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

 

"My house is almost finish want to sit down & care for some food cooking in the furnace?" He Said pointing to the door

 

The girls looked at each and decided to go ahead and eat if anything happened while in there they could handle it. To them it was five against two what could possibly happen they thought.

 

"Alright then we'll accept your offer" The tan girl accepts.

 

"But you better not try anything funny!" The petite girl yells pointing at Steve.

 

"Oookaay??" Steve says not know what she meant.

 

Once they came in they were amazed by how well built the place looked the structure and texture looked spot on. They honestly thought he just slapped on wood and hoped it would be fine, but no it looked like a lovely cabin home that you would often see on those house channels that would showcase the outside and inside home. With them exploring a bit of his newly built house they did see some parts unfinished and decided to leave it alone for him to finish building.

 

They arrive at the kitchen to see it's mostly wooden & stone furnished with a furnace instead of a stove, chest neatly stacked & a large wooden table & seats attached to them

 

Once they sat down they started talking for a bit while Steve was cooking food for them.

 

Steve most is cooking up some Raw Beef/Pork chops/ Mushroom/Rabbit Stew and what's available that his companion hunted down of course.

 

After a few minutes have passed one of the girls decided to speak up to Steve.

 

"Umm excuse me?" The blonde speaks up.

 

"Hmmm?" Steve asks.

 

"But we never gotten your name?"!The blonde states.

 

"Oh well it's Steve" Said The Miner since never did someone ask for his name of course which is very rare when it comes to villagers of course.

 

"Oh that's a lovely name i suppose we should introduce ourselves" The blonde suggests looking at her friends.

 

"Indeed My name is Homura" Said the tan girl

 

"And mine is Yomi" Says the blonde.

 

"The names Hikage nice to meet you" The green hair girl greets him.

 

"Mines Mirai don't forget it and don't ignore me either!" The petite girl says pointing.

 

"And mine is Haruka I hope we get along~" She says while giggling.

 

Steve looked confused as his wolf head tilt a bit as well from the one named Haruka giggling.

 

"Uhh don't worry about that..you'll get use to it.." Homura says as she sweatdrops.

 

"Rrriigghhtt.." Steve says.

 

Steve turned back to the furnace to see the meats are fully cooked to perfection & smelled to perfection that the coal inside of it adds flavor to the meats while he chopping up veggies to make the stew of course

 

Once he finishes the cooking he takes out some plates and sets them down as he puts a helping on each plate for them to eat.

 

"Alright then eat up" Steve says as he goes to make him and his companion food.

 

"Bark! Bark!!"

 

"I know, I know I hear you" Steve says rolling his eyes.

 

As Steve was cooking the girl smelled the food on the table which the smell is very fresh. They looked at each before Homura decided to be the first one to taste Steve's cooking.

 

Soon her eyes went wide.

 

After that she started scarfing down the food. Which caused the others to look at her surprised which made them look at their plates and soon took a bite out of it causing them to go wide eyed.

 

They also scuffed down on their food as well as it tastes fresh and off the grill they oppose as well as they never taste nothing like it.

 

Everyone couldn't help it as they just enjoyed it with Homura  the first one to speak.

 

"Steve this is so good! How did you learn to cook like this?!" She asked with so much enthusiasm.

 

"Myself..."

 

"Well I agree with Homura this is amazing" The blonde says enjoying it.

 

"Oh ummm thanks?" He said scratching the back of his head a bit.

 

"No thank you for this wonderful food handsome~" Haruka says.

 

This only caused Steve to look at her even more confused was the food that he cooked really that good? He didn't think it was anything that special he thought to himself.

 

"Make your comfortable than if you excuse me I got building to do" He Said as he got out planks of wood and walked upstairs to finish his work.

 

"Do you need any help?" Homura offers.

 

"No I'm good I'm use to doing this with my buddy here" Steve says pointing to his dog.

 

"Bark! Bark!!" His Dog agreed.

 

They nod as they let them work with ease as they took the time to look around at the unfinished house to see its a bit old fashion by the torches on the walls & lights of sorts (glow stones)

 

"I see he's old fashioned." Hikage states.

 

"Fashioned is using it lightly" Mirai says as she inspects the tourchs.

 

"Well I kinda like the style he has here" Yomi says.

 

It makes like them wonder how he is able to build with ease with little effort at all which ponder their minds

 

"How does he do something like this?" They all ask.

 

While exploring a bit more they are nonetheless impressed with what he's done with his house even though it's incomplete. Heck if he took a job of building houses like this he would be the richest man right now.

 

As downstairs are blocked as they radiates heat downstairs.

 

They wonder what's downstairs of course which they kept that answer a bit valid

 

"Maybe it's a boiler room or something like that" Yomi says as she feels the heat radiating through the door.

 

"Well no sense in checking right now, might as well go and see if Steve finished up yet" Mirai says making the others agree.

 

"Your right he may have more places to explore" Homura says.

 

"True he did say he had about 60% done. I'm wondering what else could he be adding to this house?" Yomi questions.

 

Soon the crimson girls decide to walk upstairs to check up on Steve progress which. They see a long hall way with lights(glowstones) on the ceiling, torches left & right like the other room.

 

"Man Steve really knows how to make the place interesting.." Hikage states.

 

"I know right? This guy is something else if he finished this quickly.." Haruka says as they keep walking.

 

They look from door to door to see the rooms and one room is a room with large books of sorts and in the middle is a book floating on the table as they see strange runes coming out of the books to the floating one (enchantment)

 

The girls just look at the floating book with eyes wide open, as they're seeing a floating book! What isn't helping the situation is the runes are coming out of it causing the girls to be a bit hesitant on going near it.

 

"So...should we interact with it?" Hikage asks.

 

"I'm not getting near that thing!" Mirai yells hiding behind Haruka.

 

"Sheesh now I'm really wondering what Steve does during his spare time.." Homura wonders.

 

"W-well c-c-can we think about it s-some where e-else" Mirai says a bit scared as the book made eerie noises.

 

"Seems you found my enchantment room" Said Steve behind them.

 

The girls except Hikage jumps a bit from Steve's sudden appearance.

 

"D-don't do that!!" Mirai yells at Steve.

 

Uuhhh okay? Steve says wondering why this creature is upset.

 

"Anyway you said enchantment room? What exactly do you do in here?" Yomi asks curiously.

 

"I enchant my weapons & armor to buff them of course" he said with a bit of pride

 

"Anything else?" Yomi wondering if it's more to this book.

 

"That's all I'm doing the final touches of course"

 

"Ahh I see.." Yomi says.

 

"Fufu your quite the interesting one Steve" Haruka says becoming more interested in him.

 

"Well thanks?" He said confused.

 

"This house looks like it's finished what else do you exactly have to work on next?" Mirai asks wondering what else could there be?

 

"As of now......." he looked out the windows to see it's night

 

The girls followed where he was looking and saw that it was night time as well and to make it more obvious, Mirai was the first to yawn a bit causing the others to realize that it has been a long day for all of them.

 

Steve on the other hand eyes narrow meaning he know Night is not a good sign at all due to it being a place where creatures roam the dark.

 

"You all should stay here for the night." Steve says causing the girls to look at him surprised.

 

"Why the sudden invitation?" Homura asks suspiciously.

 

"It's dangerous out at night especially when there's creatures that could attack you in the shadows" Steve says.

 

"Wait creatures? What creatures?" Mirai asks confused.

 

"Monsters who come at night try to attack you & the most infruiting one is the creepers" he said looking outside a bit

 

"An actual monster is called a creeper? Are you messing with us?" Mirai asks a bit suspicious.

 

"No" he said

 

"Seriously?" Mirai says shaking her head.

 

"Well we shouldn't be too surprised considering half of things we went through" Hikage says causing her teammates to nod in agreement.

 

"Indeed there's a room for you guys to rest in  by your right tell me if you need anything of course" he said point to the direction

 

"Well these creatures can't be that dangerous. Hell we handle a few demons of our own!" Homura says as she pounds her fist in her hand.

 

Steve nods as he too slay beast from different shapes & sizes of course.

 

"Right well thankfully I went and had set up some torches around the house, that way it will ward them off if they get close" Steve states.

 

"Right?" Said Homura as the crimson girls sweatdrop as well thinking he may be a bit crazy

 

"So does this mean we're safe?" Yomi asks.

 

"Yes you all will be safe as long as you stay in the house" Steve responded back nodding.

 

They nod

 

"I don't mind after all this house seem very well done"

 

"Alright well let me show you, your rooms then" Steve says as the girls start to follow him.

 

They followed as they pass the corridors of course and soon Steve open the door to their rooms to see a large room housing 5 needs 3 in the left & the other 2 on the right as they have 5 chest separate from each other, a switch for the glowing block & several torches around them.

 

"Any reason each room has a chest?" Homura asks.

 

"Ahh those are store anything in there just case. So if you have anything you want to store in the chest for the night don't hesitate to do so" Steve says as offers them.

 

"Sounds good"

 

"Thanks for giving us a place to stay" Hikage says.

 

"Ehh don't worry about it" Steve says.

 

Soon Steve left them alone leaving the girls to themselves.

 

Once Steve was in his own room with his companion he sat down on his bed as he just took sigh of relief.

 

"Wheww...man today has been quite bizarre" Steve says.

 

His companion agreed by groaning a bit causing Steve to chuckle a bit.

 

"Well we have another day to look forward too. But man those creatures were weird. Or is it just me?" Steve asks his companion.

 

"Bark. Bark.."

 

"Right!? Well hopefully tomorrow won't be as bizarre as today"

 

He said before he took his clothes off & began to slip on his bed of course

 

(Crimson)

"What a day"

 

"Tell me about it I didn't think the events would lead up to this" Homura says as she lays on the bed.

 

 

"Steve is kinda clueless"

 

"And a little to trusting, but still seems like a nice person" Yomi adds.

 

"He's rich~ handsome~ and a mystery~ he's very interesting~" giggled Haruka

 

This again caused everyone to sweatdrop from her comment except Hikage who kept an monotone look. She then spoke up and said something that caught everyone's attention.

 

"Oh right he's never shown where he's gotten that gold bar from" Hikage adds.

 

"Maybe he got it from somewhere?" Said Mirai try to think what the possibiltles

 

"Fufu maybe he got it due to his good looks" Haruka suggests.

 

"Or maybe he mined it considering we saw him build a house right in front of us" Homura adds.

 

"Maybe we can ask him tomorrow" Yomi says.

 

"Yeah...." she yawns "I'm tired"

 

They all nod in unison before drifting off to sleep with their surprisingly soft beds of course ending the day

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That's a wrap folk man it was long anyway hope you guys enjoy peace out & a shout to RadiantPhantom2 for making it possible & follow him he needs a lot of followers especially how good his stories are awesome)


	4. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the orgin of Minecraft

 

 

In a void of bleak nothing is the world unknown comeplete black and devoid of any life as the universe stood empty

 

Soon appeared two deities, those gods of greater good the first one is a deity devoid of hair, clear eyes, a black beard, brown garbs, grey pants and black boots and a cape to cloak his body.

 

And the other deity had an appearance uncannily similar to the avatar as it had a few differences, one of them being his eyes were a deep dark blue, a full beard and his clothes were a bit darker than Steve's.

These deities are named Notch and Herobrine the first creators, the titans of old and these beings are gods unknown where them came from or what they are but all it known is they are the creators they see the void all empty and bleak of any color soon the elder named Notch spoke in a calming magical word

 

"Let there be Light!"

 

Then as the light shined, it fills the empty void and darkness with many things from, trees, plants, and so much more.

 

"This light is called Day!"

 

But with light comes darkness with anything which is what Herobrine exactly did as he held his hand up and shouted.

 

"If there is light than there shall be darkness!"

 

The darkness was formed on the other edge as the void was vibrant with stars of many kind before stones formed around each other to create small lights which he called the moon and the stars before a fiery fire of his brothers creation called a sun.

 

"Let this darkness be called Night and it's light the stars and The Moon!"

 

Then both Notch and Herobrine combined their words as they also put their hands forward.

 

""With light and darkness there will be life!"" They Said in unison

 

With all their power they soon in their imagine came individuals big and small with robes of sorts that cloth the people that was created in the imagine of flesh and bone of life from the dust from the ground up to create life, these are the images of Notch, while Herobrine creations were in his own image of course. followed by an abundance of animals who also came from dust from the ground and the air followed by the oceans which breed fish big and small all friendly as they swam across the ocean while animals roamed freely emitting sounds.

 

And immediately Notch and Herobrine were proud and happy with what they created though they wouldn't be lying if they didn't fear of the world that they created would turn into chaos.

 

It was normal as years past during the years of the villagers in the image of Notch and the man in the image of herobrine worked together as the villagers were the brains of ideas and main source of establish currency, while the Men were the brawn as they build, create what was given to them helping the villagers which yielded amazing results of created giant structures, monuments more grander than the other before it as they expand their creations among their wild imagination have pushed them forward of technology expansion with the help of a new energy sources more renewed than the ones before it, it was a good life for them of expanding for their future ancestors before them.

 

Notch was happy and proud of them yet Herobrine held it very different seeing how they was creating and building while don't acknowledge their creators which displeased one of the creators who watch the mortal world which filled him with somewhat anger and not liking it one bit before he decide to go to his brother

 

"Brother why don't they follow us, why don't they worship us?" Ask Herobrine to his brother who he was outraged by their little faith in them.

 

"We created life to allow them to live their life how they want with them choosing what they want to do, how they do it, where they go is all on their own free will. And if they choose to worship us then they are free to choose on their own, not because we say so"

 

This answer did not please Herobrine as his annoyance continue to rise.

 

"It's that exact reason that we should make our presence known we were the ones who created and gifted them life! So what's wrong with being worshipped?" Herobrine asked in what now is anger.

 

"Again brother it's not for us to do If command them to do what we say it's not really freedom for them"

 

"We must bring order they are destroying what we created!!!! They need to learn of our existence not as mere being but their creators!!!" Scream Herobrine "how could you let this happen given free will? They are ungrateful for what we done you made errors for them what happen if they make mistakes?!"

 

"With every mistake they'll make will learn from it to strengthen them, Then what will happen if we do make our presence known to them? How will they react? For all we know they may cower in fear because of your decision"

 

.......

 

"Also what exactly is wrong with free will? Are you suggesting that I shouldn't have given them the ability to think on their own? Cause it sounds like you would rather have them to be empty and emotionless only to be commanded?"

 

Herobrine stood silent as ever before Notch continue

 

"Brother I need your help of expanding our world we built together for years......"

 

"Why only you......" before Notch walked away before stopping dead in his track to look at his flesh in blood

 

"Because its our destiny..." before he walked away as Herobrine stood there completely emotionless angry before repeating the words

 

"It is my destiny to fix what's right......"

 

Notch can only look at his brother and sigh in disappointment he walked away and to look at the people he and his brother gave life to and only smile as they show so much sign of improvement.

 

Herobrine was still not please and soon use his power to teleport to the mortal world with Notch not knowing it

 

(The overworld)

He was floating looking at the mortal and their accursed creations poisoning the land he and his brother created and see notch incompetent to even have order before his fist cracked and in time he said the same thing

 

"My destiny to fix these failures..." before he felt his power raise to cause havoc as much possible

 

City of Trade

 

The city where it's a trading hub for villagers and man to peacefully trade with emeralds for something valuable fairly which is always fairly creating a profit to expand their city more to be well known its a normal day of course but what they don't know the incoming danger they'll receive.

 

As one the villagers were with their family and as they were walking to one of the shops one of their kids were tugging on their parents clothes trying to get their attention.

 

"Mommy! Daddy look a shooting star is heading our way!"

 

"Hahaha what are you talking about sweetie?"

 

"There!!!" Said the young villager who the parents decided to look up at the sky to see what their kids are talking about thinking it's all just children imaginations but they see something that's not a shooting star flying at them it's a.....METEOR!!!!

 

The Parents quickly grabbed their children and started to run away from the meteor as far as they could only to hear the meteor crash and push them back due to the immense force.

 

They all fall as they heard screaming as more meteors crash down at high force as many cries of pain, misery and tears the children call for their mommies while the husband called out for his wife with no answer back to her it was immense chaos

 

What became even worse is that the children now noticed the other meteors coming down to destroy more land, but thankfully it was far away from them, but that didn't help them as they were still searching for their parents.

 

"Mommmm, Daddddddd!!!!!!" Scream most of them who are searching for them as they notice bodies not moving at all as it was burning flesh and a heap lifeless

 

As they were searching the stench of death and decay of flesh was filling the air meaning that an unfortunate event has happened. Soon many fell victim to the event it never happen before as iron golems try to help them by lifting up destroyed buildings or debris

 

"What happened? Why did this happened?.....Brother did we do something bad?"

 

The brother honestly couldn't respond to his sisters question as he wondered the same thing did they do something bad? He wanted to honestly cry with his sister but he had to be brave until he found his parents.

 

"We can't worry about that now we have to keep searching" He says.

 

They said as they continue to search on the mist of destruction of course as this city wasn't the first to fall victim to this catsophoe one worse than the other.

 

City of the sea

 

This city is grander than the other one as they possess water hydrolic technology to power most things of course a very diverse system for man and villager

 

As the villagers were living a normal simple life in the city sadly what they haven't notice yet will soon end their peaceful days that they enjoyed so much.

 

It was good as one of them was a fishermen fishing for fish to sell to make a profit before noticing the clouds gone a bit dark in asuch a rapid pace

 

"Ohh man must be a mighty storm coming soon" The one villager says as begins to head inside.

 

"Why would it suddenly grow dark so soon?" Another asked a bit concerned.

 

"What is that?"

 

"What is what?"

 

"That" A Female Villager says pointing at the tidal wave coming near by.

 

The wave was large and massive so large and very wide which looks very menacing before wide panic sprang the city of the waters

 

Which engulfed the towns people and destroyed the city buildings due to the force of the tidal wave causing several lives to be taken by the tidal wave.

 

No one survived as the city is now flooded till there's no trace of foundation left in their destroying the Advance civilization followed afterwards and many towns was washed away from the event

 

Capital City

 

In another city people were living in a comfortable city that was a bit modern not to advanced but not to old either, it was comfortable to live in with people coming in from different cities to trade items and materials from time to time. As the people were simply living their life with a male villager with his partner making a successful trade with someone who was willing to giving a very valuable item which made the male villager and his partner more than willing to trade anything they had for the valuable item which was a few tools and some items that would be useful in the long run and once they successful in their deal, they were jumping in joy as they made a big hit only for their celebration to be interrupted by someone speaking out loud that there's some on mist coming into their town. Which they did as they turned around and saw that the mist was nearly covering the whole town which almost made them ignore it until they were hearing a lot of the villagers violently cough and some even falling onto their knees which made the two trades panic a bit.

 

In a mere second they ran away as one of the traders looked at his partner

 

"What's going on?!!! What's that mist?!!" Said the trader in full panic

 

"I-i don't know! W-we need to get out of here as fast as we can!" The other trader says.

 

As they're running away from the mist they were seeing people coughing from everywhere some were even coughing out bloodand their skin falling apart which horrified the two giving them all the more reason to leave.

 

It was crazy as some of them mostly the man eyes was turning black while screaming in utter pain as their skin is changing halfway

 

"O-oh..oh notch!!" The trader said feeling nauseous from the scene before them.

 

"Just ignore them keep running!" The trader says as run even faster.

 

Before he can get to safety he felt something grab him from the leg very firmly lathed on him which cause the Said trader to trap

 

"Aggghhh!! Dammit!" He says as tries to pry himself free.

 

"Hold on I'll help you!" The other trader says attempting to assist their partner.

 

"No! Just go at this point I'll only slow you down"

 

"I can't leave you there!!!"

 

The trader then sees the infected villager bite down on his leg causing him to scream in agony.

 

"Gahhhhhh!!!! Damn! *Kicks* Bastard!!"* Kicks* the Trader says attempting to kick the infected away.

 

"Get off!!!" The other Trader says hitting it with what ever was durable.

 

It was quite effective as the Said infected to drop dead from the force of course slumped down as the other trader looked at his partner "Your alright?"

 

"Yeah....I think so.... " the Trader says looking at his wounds.

 

The wound was a bit reddish before they all heard moans from all places

 

"Damn there starting come from everywhere! Quickly you have to go before the both of us are taken by these infected!" The Trader yells.

 

"But I-"

 

"Don't argue with me on this just go!" The Trader says pushing the other Trader but failed due to his lack of strength.

 

Before the trader ran as fast away from the

Place while he didn't look back and all he heard is screams of pain and zombie snarls of course

 

Herobrine

While all this was happening Herobrine was simply looking down and witnessing the chaos that he's created but in his eyes he's done nothing but fixed the issue. That is until Notch came floating and was livid and disappointed in his brother.

 

"BROTHER!!!" Notch yelled as his voice roared and echoed in their safe haven.

 

"Ahhh! Brother I assume you seen what I've done right? Well? Aren't you proud that I was right?" Herobrine asked actually believing he's done good.

 

"Proud? Proud?! Your asking me if I'm proud of YOU right now?!! What you did today did nothing more than become extremely disappointed in what you did! Stop this chaos right now!" Notch said as he pointed at his brother.

 

"I'm fixing what you made an Error I'm Showing order, keeping these mortal in line if you can't I will!!!" Scream Herobrine and at fast speeds did a punch to the face to Botch who fly at fast speeds

 

As Notch was slowly recovering he started to check for any signs of injury and once he felt blood below his lips he wiped it off and look at the blood on his fingers and just looked back at his brother with pain and anger in his eyes.

 

"I....see...so this is what it's coming too, I was hoping we could settle this by words but now we have reached a point where talk is no longer needed" Notch says as he gets in his stance.

 

"Haha for once agree on something brother!! It's a shame that this is the last time that we'll be agreeing on anything!" Herobrine says as he gets in a stance as well.

 

It was a standoff of the gods before Herobrine made the first move by coming at fast speeds at his brother who plan to land a kick to Notch.

 

Only for Notch to dodge Herobrine's kick which gave him the opportunity to low sweep his brother which caused Herobrine to fall flat on his rear end.

 

"I suggest you stop this now brother your going to make this worse for yourself" Notch says looking down at his brother.

 

"Heh maybe you should be more concerned about your own safety brother!!!" Herobrine says as he quickly got up and tried to uppercut Notch.

 

Which failed as Notch caught his brother's fist and delivered a punch right into his face only for Notch to feel a pain on his sides.

 

"Agggghhh!" Both Notch and Herobrine says.

 

The two brothers back away a bit from the injury that they gave to each other.

 

Herobrine spat out blood before shaking his head before he felt his power and prepare to launch a blast at his brother. Notch did the same as he also fired a blast just as strong as his brother's.

 

 

 

Soon the power combined into one beam as one try to over power the other beam

 

As the beams were struggling a few seconds moving towards Notch, then a few seconds after that it would move closer towards Herobrine and while the two were struggling to dominate each other they knew that one of them will give out eventually.

 

"Why not just give in brother and let me take the role to rule the world we created I promise you the errors will be fixed by then!" Herobrine says as he pushes forward.

 

"Your methods only lead to chaos and destruction and I won't allow such a disaster to happen!!" Notch says as he does the same as well.

 

Before they come closer creating a very large explosion that sent both gods flying to opposites sides.

 

With Notch he was in a daze trying to pick his self up only to stumble and fall, coughing a bit as the explosion did do some injury on the God of Light. As he was trying to fan away the dust from the explosion he decided to call out his brother to see if he was alright.

 

"Brother....? Are you there?.....If you are speak to me" Notch says clearing a bit more of the dust.

 

He was walking a bit further until his brother called him out from behind.

 

"IM HERE FOOL!!"

 

Notch turned around just in time to lean his body back as he avoided his brother's weapon.

 

"Damn it I was this close to finish you off" Herobrine says in frustration.

 

"Grave mistake" Said Notch as he formed his weapon out of air and with the creation with his imagination to create the Hammer of course before he try to strike Herobrine"

 

As the two clashed their weapons they both had the look of determination in their eyes as neither of them would waver in what they were doing. But Herobrine while still hanging in there was starting to lose his footing which eventually caused him to slip up giving Notch the opportunity he needed to attack which he did by kneeing Herobrine in the gut causing him stagger which Notch took as he then striked him in his sides sending his brother flying to the other side. Notch then charged at his brother and jumped in the air preparing to strike him from above. Which made Herobrine look up and avoid his brother's attack which while he did successfully dodged the attack, the shockwave sent him flying just a bit before landing on the ground and was laying there as Notch was just standing there looking at him ready to fight, which caused Herobrine to start laughing uncontrollably which made Notch confused and on guard.

 

"Ooh brother if only you had that kinda of attitude in the beginning we would have fixed everything in no time! But no...you had be kindhearted..." Herobrine says as he begins to pick himself up as well as his weapon.

 

"If I had the same attitude as you the world would be in a much worse condition" He says.

 

Both got ready before they charge at one another with battle cries screaming

 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!"Before they clash their weapon which cause a immense shockwave of course sending the duo back in great length of Notch slammed against the building while Herobrine to the ground creating a very large crater Herobrine was wounded his clothes tattered and almost destroyed try to get up but couldn't even with his power he couldn't get up as he was breathing as he hold his weapon for support feeling like a mortal a bit.

 

"What happened?" He Said confused as Notch still have his powers which he float and looked down at his brother who several tattered clothes a bit

 

"I figured you would have found out immediately but, since your my brother I'll let you know, it's your powers.." Notch says as looks at his brother.

 

"My powers.......!! Damn you!" Herobrine says.

 

"You asked for this brother, think of this as tough love"'Notch says.

 

"You bastard!! I'll make you pay for this!!!" Herobrine yells.

 

"Until you learn the error of your ways brother I'll have to banish you. And believe me this is the last thing I ever wanted" Notch says as he has his hands up.

 

"No....Nooo!!!!" Herobrine says trying to attack his brother one last time.

 

As Herobrine came close to attacking his brother Notch, his actions were immediately halted in place as he looked to see chains wrapped around his arms at first he scoffed at the chains like they were nothing until he saw several more chains coming their way towards him and began wrapping around his body in nothing but chains and began dragging him towards the pit of lava causing Herobrine to struggle even more until he fell in the lava causing him to scream in pain making Notch just look at him in pity which causes him to cursing out his brother.

 

"Damn you brother you always had to do things your way! I promise you this I will return to reek havoc on our world that you seem to care about so much! So until then may you and your world rot in your peace chocking from it!!!!" Herobrine yells one last time before he completely sinks into the pit of the lava.

 

Years later

 

It was another large century as it wasn't getting better at all As the world is the state of chaos with most of the monsters now roaming around a lot the monsters are more dominant during this time and while the monsters roam around the survivors who manage to find hiding places away from the monsters. Meanwhile Notch who used a spell to restrain the monsters for a while making them only roam the night instead of day which will be punished but some manage to overcome it

 

, is now contemplating on what to do? He never thought his own brother would act out like this, sure him and his brother had their disagreements from time to time, but even he never knew that this would happen and to make matters worse is that some of his warriors were taken out due to again his brother was the cause of it. That was until Notch now realized he may have to create a much more powerful warrior and one that was a lot more durable than his past warriors who all fallen to the undead

 

He sigh and raised his hand to to create a warrior a being who'll be in the image of the past Steve's and his own brother who use the orb of life the last orb to create the last warrior the last man ever it'll ever be.

 

"I hope that this will be a warrior that will not only protect but also endure whatever hardship comes his way" Notch says. With all the magic of forming bone, flesh and a living breathing soul to complete the creation and the soul of himself and the titans of Old formed the warrior.

 

With the warrior now being placed on the grass gently he now lays there asleep for quite a bit until the sun slowly starts to rise up indicating that it's morning with Him turning away from the sunlight slowly creeping up on him. With him starting to look calm than ever.

 

"Come now Steve it's time to wake up" Notch says with his calm voice in the head of the Miner

 

And soon the Man who is named Steve slowly starts to open his eyes in response to the voice.

 

End

Here's the lore me and [RadiantPhantom2](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RadiantPhantom2)  made a little while and took idea of what happens if the Minecraft world have a backstory to them.


	5. A sneaky surprise m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plan to find some materials out to the new world as it comes to adventure there’s danger a foot.

The sun roses up as it made a comforting warmth for inhabitants waking up to begin their day once more.

with Steve and his companion the first to rise up from their slumber as they slowly started stretching and getting ready for their day, with Steve looking out the window and seeing that the sun is really bright today.

"Looks like it will be good day, right buddy?" Steve asks his companion.

*Groan* The dog lets out causing Steve to chuckle a bit.

"Heh well don't worry buddy once I get breakfast started you'll be fully awake by then" Steve says as he gets out of bed. 

After Steve had gotten out of bed he began switching into fresh new clothes and proceeded to head downstairs with his companion right behind him, to start making breakfast for today.

Which consist of bacon, eggs and toasted bread in the furnace which make it taste a bit good than standard cooking of course which the furnace is not just for smelting ores but to cook food of course 

and while Steve was making the food the aroma had already covered the kitchen, slowly making its way everywhere else.

Back in the room where the crimson squad is sleeping in the soft beds provided by Steve the aroma is slithering it's way inside the crack of the doors and soon silther to the noses of the girls.

which causes the girls to awake from their sleep as well with Homura being the first to ask while still half asleep.

"Ugghh...Does anyone else smell that?" She asks with her putting her face in her pillow again.

"It smells like...Bacon?" Yomi guesses.

"Eggs?" Mirai says unsure.

"and...Toast" Hikage says as she scratches her bedheaded hair.

"I think it's breakfast......"Haruka mumbled out a bit before yawning and stretching a bit.

"Shall we go and investigate the source of the smell?" Yomi asks while looking at the others.

"Sure might as well get up now" Homura says rising from her pillow.

They others got dressed back to their casual attire as they use their nose to follow the scent that is very scrumous. 

As they made their way downstairs the aroma grew stronger as some started to drool a little, and once they made their way downstairs they saw Steve making food with his companion just laying down patiently, while waiting on his food.

It was a while as he place a bowl for his companion to eat who the companion gobbled it down of course while Steve made the food a bit as he turn to see his guest 

"Ahh morning I see your awake" He said with a smile of course 

"Yeah good morning to you as well" Homura says with the others doing the same as well. 

"If I may ask do you have any food left?" Yomi asks.

"Yep got them fresh too" He Said as he was a pro at hunting food of course

"Fufu~ a cook as well? Now I really have taken a interest in what else you know?" Haruka says while giggling causing the girls to sweatdrop. 

"Uhhh??" Steve questions.

"My bad about her try not to pay much attention on what she says" Homura says hoping Steve isn't gotten uncomfortable.

"Uh okay? Well why don't I go and get you some plates ready" Steve says as he gets up from his seat.

As he was getting the plates he was getting from the cupboards as the plates are crafted from wood or clay along with cups of course and he was making plates for each of them with the portion of bacon (chopped pork chops), toasted bread and scrambled eggs of course.

he then handed the girls their plate which made their mouths water a little due to how good it was, which caused Steve to chuckle a little at the site in front of him. 

"Well hope you enjoy" He says as goes back to his seat and finishes eating his food.

"Thank you for the food" all the girls say at the same time.

They were savoring most of the food as it was homemade and well cooked better than most things they taste of course a home meal.

"Mmmm~!! Steve this is so good!" Homura shouts with the others agreeing. 

"Yeah this is really good" Hikage says.

"Thanks" He Said while eating his own and nod and have plans for today of course as he wonder where could've he find more materials of course since he's low on most stuff of course 

Once Steve finished his food he grabbed his plate, as well as his companions bowl and put it in the sink and began cleaning them out. As he was about to get ready to search for materials.

Before he walked upstairs to get his chest to get the materials of course. And when he did he found that most materials are almost dried up.

Once he got most of his materials out he was counting and double checking to make sure how much he should bring during his search for more materials.

Iron & leather protection is still good condition of course.

Once he had gotten himself ready he then headed back downstairs with the girls noticing Steve carrying a pickaxe which made them curious. 

"What are you doing?" Hikage asks curiously.

"Heading out to find any deposits of rich material I can mine so I can craft whatever's available" he said causally

"Where are you going to even mine at?" Mirai asks confused.

"And craft what exactly?" Homura asks. 

"Whatever is available and the most prized possession is finding diamonds to make some armor from it and possible find more diamonds to repair my sword a bit ain't that right?

Before his dog bark in agreement as Steve got out his iron sword in perfect condition of course.

"I see.." Homura says.

"Well if that's all your curious about I'll be heading off now. Hey Buddy you ready?" Steve asks.

*Bark!! Bark!!!*

"Heh alright then let's do this" Steve says as he's about to head out.

Before he forget to mention and turn "and can you ummm creatures be on guard with my house? I mind some eyes out from creepers" he said the last part with a shiver of course 

"Sure it's the least we could do after inviting us into your home" Haruka says.

"Well for future reference what do these Creepers look like exactly?" Yomi asks. 

"Well they are......green no arms, 4 legs have a gaping eyes and mouth and have a speciality to sneak up to you without you know......" He Said summing up what they are.

The image popped into the girls head causing some of them to shiver with how weird and disturbing that it would look if they would ever encounter it.

While Mirai simply scoffed as they doesn't sound tough of course which is something that will bite in the future.

"Hmph! Sounds like this creature can't even do anything special besides sneaking up on people" Mirai says.

"Well anything else besides sneaking up on others?" Hikage asks.

"Let's say it self destructs and will detonate before setting massive destruction but will be worse if it's a charged one" He shuttered of course when he imagine it 

After Steve says this the girls look at him wide eyed except Hikage shocked on what they just heard. 

"They explode?" Haruka asks to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yep" nodded Steve confirming what he just said. 

"What the hell!?!" Mirai bursting out.

"What??" He asks confused.

"What kind of creature does that?! And all because it's near someone?!" Mirai asks angrily and confused.

"Well they are hostile and are willing to kill anything in its wake of course had a few bad running's with them of course" Said Steve shivering a bit.

"A few so there are more?" Hikage asks. 

"Yeah...Possibly" Steve says. 

"Possibly? So your not sure?" Homura asks a bit skeptical. 

"Well so far I haven't encountered any so far So I think it's fine for now" Steve says.

They nod a bit still imagine what can a creeper do of course before Steve nods of course and walked out to get the materials he oh so needed 

"Well if that's the case we don't mind watching your house, it's the least we could do" Homura says. 

"Thanks" Steve says.

After a while Steve left along with his companion of course trotting the grounds a bit 

"Well those creature were....interesting." Steve says not sure what to say about them.

*Whimper*

"Yep they are quite nice and kinda talkative and quite strange...."

"Well anyway that's enough talk for now time to get to work buddy!" Steve says with enthusiasm as he twirled his pickaxe a bit.

*Bark! Bark!!*

Steve took the opportunity to find west of the forest because during his journeys of his world he find that they are most valuable more efficient and a bundle of things he needs from iron, gold and the super special diamond he could get his hands on 

*Bark!! Bark!!*

"I know I'm hoping to find a lot of good stuff as well buddy" He says.

He believe what he might find but he'll find some trouble of course not knowing he's entering a school for secretive Shinobi faction train to dance in villainy 

Timeskip   
As him and companion was walking forward, his companion began growling a bit causing Steve to halt in his tracks. 

"What's wrong buddy? Is someone near by?" Steve says as he switches to his iron sword.

 

Steve and his buddy were now watching each other's back all while rotating in a circle, that is until a kunai dig deep into the ground causing Steve and his dog to look and see where and who exactly threw that.

"Come out now!" 'A skeleton or an enderman?' Steve thought to himself while yelling at whoever threw that weapon.

Before long as another kunai speed at him and luckily it was deflected by the iron sword of course which made some sparks fly. As Steve is more fond of deflecting projectiles after many run ins with skeletons and it no difference of course 

"Hmph! I see your no ordinary man with his dog. Who are you? And what faction do you belong to?" The voice asks in a demanding tone. 

"Me? Well my name isn't or shouldn't be important for a creature like you. Also faction? What is that??" Steve asks while on guard.

It was clear silence of course of course as they are wondering how idiotic this man is.

"How foolish do you think we are?! You best identify yourself otherwise I won't hesitate to use force!" The voice says.

"Well my name isn't important at all for you creatures try to use force on me doesn't work on me or my bud" 

A growl emits from the wolf of course who agree with his partner as Steve gripped his sword tighter

"....Very well don't say I didn't give you and your foolish pet a chance." The voice says.

He gripped his sword and the growl of his companion increased as The voice then came out of the shadows and appeared in front of Steve and his companion. 

It reveal a creature with glasses and weird clothes a bit and have a strange long stick.

"Also calling me a creature? You have some nerve if anything you and dog are the weird creatures!" The creature with the glasses said.

"Last chance. Leave me and my buddy alone" Steve warns.

"Than leave this place or else you'll along with your mutt" Said the creature who's gripped her staff

"You say that yet your gripping your weapon tightly there" Steve states as it does look like it'll attack any minute. 

"Leave...." It says.

"I kinda need to do something that requires me to continue forward. I honestly have no reason to fight you creature" Steve says trying to derail this tension.

It was getting quite annoyed of course by what this idiotic sight of a man with no brain and all brawn by the looks of him as the patience is wearing thin 

So 'it' decided to force him out of this area since he continued to argue which it knew wouldn't reach any conclusion. 

"Fine have it your way you fool...Shinobi Kekkai!!" It shouted.

A barrier immediately covered a bit of the area causing Steve and companion to look confused and even more on guard with what just happened. 

"What sort of spell was that?" Steve asks. 

*Bark!! Bark!!!!*

Steve focused his attention back on the creature that tried to attack him only for the creature to charge straight at him which luckily he dodged the first few jabs and swings that this creature was throwing until he blocked one of its attack with his iron sword.

It caused him to skid a bit as he kept his ground with his iron sword before he parried the strange stick and give a strong fast slash.

Which pushed it back a bit caused the creature to chuckle which made Steve look at it confused. 

"Is something funny creature?" Steve asks.

"Heh no it's just that you at least have some skill to back up all that muscle of yours" The creature says. 

"....You really are an odd creature you know that?" Steve says while shaking his head.

It glared before it twirled it's stick a bit before lighting is appearing of course before it shout out a strange language 

"Hidden Nippo Dead Fox!!" 

"Buddy get back now!" Steve yells at his companion. 

As he said that his companion stepped back just in time as Steve was being hit from every direction by this creature he felt like a rag doll at that point as he could do anything but just take the hits.

Before she finished with a final electric thrust that sent him skidding as a normal person would normally be injured by the attacks but Steve is more than a guy to take a lot of hits of course.

The creature just stood their and shook it's head as it thought the fight really didn't last to long, as it soon focus on Steve's companion while pointing its odd weapon at him.

"If you don't want to end up like your master I suggest you high tail it mutt" The creature says threatening.

*Growl...*

"Tch fine have it your way then.." The creature says slowly starting to walk towards Steve's companion.

"Uggghhh..."

"W-what?!" The creature says shocked. 

"Ouuucchh...man that stung a bit..." Steve says getting up from the attack.

"I see...your much stronger than you look.." The creature says while pushing up its glasses.

"Of course I was nothing compare to what I seen before....you ain't no different" before Steve give a charge before he give a more powerful slash to her giving a critical hit on it".

"Gah!!"

Immediately the creature stumbles a bit only to use its weapon as support to keep it up as it's breathing was a bit ragged and shaky. Only for the creature to look up at Steve in anger.

"Damn...I didn't think that would do so much damage...." The creature says slowly picking itself back up.

Steve decides to attack again and this time a sweep attack that can get a knockback damage of course.

After this knocked the creature back it groaned in anger as it was starting to receive to much damage causing it to fall on one knee. 

"Have you had enough?" Steve asks. 

"What the hell are you?!" The creature asks in frustration.

"Ummm to be honest I don't really know of course" Said Steve who walked up to her as his sword has 95% Durability.

"Great just my luck to be losing a battle by some over grown muscle head and his mutt" The creature says in regret and embarrassment.

"I'll ask again do you yield strange creature?" Steve asks again.

But before she could even yield at all an unrelenting force pushed Steve from afar of course as in front of the creature is another creature of course.

"M-Miyabi!" The creature shouts in surprise.

"Are you alright Imu? Can you stand?" Miyabi asks the creature now known as Imu. 

"Y-yes I'm alright..for now.." Imu says using her strength to stand on her feet.

Miyabi then turns her attention back at Steve and points her weapon at him.

"You! Who are you and why are you trespassing in our area?!" Miyabi says with a commanding tone.

"Well I was trying to find some riches and treasures creature and are you a male? It seems!"

As soon as Miyabi and Imu heard this Miyabi grew red from embarrassment and anger that she got mistaken as a guy again, with Imu now shouting at Steve at how blind he was with not noticing that Miyabi is a female. 

"Are you dense?!? She's obviously a girl!!" Imu shouts at Steve in anger. 

"Really?!" Steve says surprised.

"Yes!!! You dumbass!!!" Imu shouts even more furious then ever.

"Wow I didn't really because her of hair a bit I thought it 'she' was a man?" Ask Steve completely honest of course.

Imu then just shakes her head in annoyance and begins asking herself if someone can truly be this idiotic only to look at Miyabi and proceeds to back away due to aura that Miyabi was emitting off of her and what it was anger, rage, embarrassment and all because she was assumed that she was a guy. Either way this caused Imu to shake a little nervous, though she swallows her fear and tries to speak. 

"M-Miyabi j-just ignore this fool. He's clearly a brute that doesn't even know left to right" Imu says trying to calm the now angered Miyabi. 

"Well I kinda know my lefts to right" as Steve is a bit annoyed of being called a brute but it doesn't really bother him as His companion growled in defiance.

"Then you should use your left and rights to find the exit now..." Miyabi says holding her anger in.

"Well I can't I need to find some resources of course and your route is the spot so I won't" he gripped his iron sword tight ready for another fight to happen.

"So you refuse to withdraw?.. Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you" Miyabi says as she rushes towards Steve with her blade in her hand ready to use.

He was tensed as she was speeding at him very fast as he took the time to be in a block stance hopeing to reduce the damage being inflicted.

Which thankfully it did, but that didn't stop him from being sent back due to the force Miyabi's attack had causing him to skid back a lot and once he came to a stop he barely had an time to act as Miyabi then rushed towards him again and started slashing at different angles with Steve blocking every single one knowing in the back of his mind that his iron swords durability was decreasing at a fast rate if she continues the relentless assault. 

"What's wrong not able to keep up?" Miyabi asks while still attacking Steve.

'Well that's one of my issues...' Steve thinks to himself.

He was thinking about wearing a set of iron armor with leather leggings went he gets the chance of course as he still keeping up before give a solid kick to her stomach.

As he did that it left her stunned for a few seconds giving Steve the chance he needed to deliver a charged attack on Miyabi sending her back with her slamming against a tree with Imu shouting in concern for her friend.

"Miyabi are you alright?!!" Imu asks.

"Yes.. I'll be fine nothing I can't shake off..." She says trying to recover quickly.

While that was happening Steve took this opportunity to equip some iron armor consist of helmet, Chest-plate and boots and for Leather Pants for improvised protection, his gear on he was checking to make sure he had it on right. 

 

"Alright iron armor for the head, chest,  
Feet and leather armor for my legs.. Right I'm armed and ready now!" Steve says now prepared.

Miyabi groaned as she got up to see the same guy wearing a set of armor which she raised her eyebrow 

"So this is your Shinobi tenshin?" Ask Miyabi with a raised eyebrow 

"Shinobi ten..ten......what? What is that?" Steve says not knowing how to pronounce that.

"Well your quite dumb as you look.........anyway let me show you what the shadows of evil can do......." before she got out a strange cylinder from her things before she raised it to her head with the following words 

"SHINOBI TEN-SHIN!!!"

Miyabi's clothes soon changed into a different attire which left Steve shocked. While Steve was shocked Imu was simply smirking as she believes Steve now realizes that it's over for him.

'Hmph! Serves you right, trying to take us on with your dumb dog was where you sealed your fate' Imu thinks to herself.

Miyabi finally point her sword now engulfed in flames 

"This is where you'll meet your demise......" she said with venom. 

As Steve adjust is iron helm a bit and gripped his sword tighter on his hand of course and have a serious look on his face.

"I doubt that"

"Hmph let's see about that" before she raised her sword and went at him fast speeds more faster than ever of course.

Thankfully Steve was prepared as he had armor much more durable and stronger to defend him, however he wasn't foolish enough to just stand their and let himself take whatever attacks Miyabi has so like last time he guarded himself from whatever Miyabi has in store. 

"Let's see how long your form can last after this!" 

"Delightful Inferno!" Miyabi yells. 

Miyabi then proceeds to cast a few dark flames at Steve which he tries desperately to hold off only for to break his guard leaving him open for Miyabi to continue attacking, as she does by delivering a few slashes before striking Steve's sides and now being behind him, now letting the attack finish by putting her sword back in its sheath as the last attack sent Steve crashing into a tree. 

"Hmph. How was that? Was that enough to make you think differently?" Miyabi asks.

He groans a bit in pain before he got up as he has some cracks on his chestplate and helmet of course.

"Impressive you manage to survive my Delightful Inferno most wouldn't be able to handle the full force of my attack" Miyabi says while praising Steve. 

"Nice to know I'm on the list.."'Great my armor has been badly damaged. I'll need to be more cautious of that creatures attacks' Steve tells himself.

Steve reacted fast as he pushed his stamina too it's limit as he gave a solid kick to her stomach before giving a flurry of slashes of course with his almost damaged iron blade.

This sudden attack caught Miyabi off guard as she couldn't do anything at the moment but to endure the pain she was receiving. Once Steve delivered a uppercut slash she was sent forward with her screaming in pain. 

"Ggahhh!!!" Miyabi yells.

"Miyabi!!!" Imu shouts.

Imu quickly jumps up to catch Miyabi who was going to come crashing on to the ground if Imu didn't catch her in time. thankfully she did and Imu was trying to see Miyabi's condition.

"Are you alright?!" Imu asks in a frighten tone.

"Y-yeah...Tch..I was careless" Miyabi says as she drift as she past our from injuries and blood lost.

Imu looked worrried before she growled at the dumb muscle of course.

"You'll ...will pay for this...." Imu says.

"Hey you creatures started it of course you should done this upon yourselves" Said Steve twirling his almost broken iron sword.

Imu merely scoffs at Steve's words and slowly picks Miyabi up and carries her in a bride position, and once she made sure she held on tight she looked back at Steve trying to pierce his soul with her intense glare. 

"We'll leave you be for now, but know this.. We know what you look like and next time we encounter each other you won't be so lucky" She says as every word is filled with anger.

"Try me..." Said Steve completely tensed of course as the duo left in the shadows as Imu jump from tree to tree leaving only a small trace as Steve sighs of course.

Soon afterwards Steve's companion came out from hiding as he now stood at Steve's side again. 

*Bark!! Bark!!*

"Hey Bud.." Steve said looking at his companion with worried eyes of course as Steve smiled 

"I'm fine no worries" Said Steve as he inspect his armor helmet, chestplate and boots and leather pants to see cracks and slashes on the metal set while his pants are ragged and torn and slashed at all place of course.

"Sheesh that creature really did a number on my armor...Ah well I'll have just some armor ready for when I fight them again." Steve says.

*Bark Bark!* 

The wolf said who nodded with his master of course as he was glad Steve was safe that's all it matters of course.

And so they travel to their destination 

(Back to Hebijo)  
Meanwhile the two shinobi's returned back to their school with Imu rushing Miyabi to the infirmary which caused everyone who was their to hear the loud footsteps.

She burst through the door holding a badly wounded Miyabi with cuts and bruises on her body of course.

"What happened?!" The school nurse asks.

"We ran into some trouble can you help her!?" Imu asks franticly.

"Y-Yes just set her down over there" She says.

Imu did as told and laid down Miyabi to the infirmary beds as she groan in utter pain as her eyes was stirring awake.

"I-Imu..?" Miyabi asks while struggling to sit up.

"Don't speak. Just rest for now and let the school nurse take care of you" Imu says laying Miyabi back down.

The nurse was getting to heal her as Imu was asked to step out for a bit so the nurse can concentrate of the operation and after a while the other 3 of the main Hebijo elites came.

"Imu! What happened?!" A girl with brown hair asks in concern.

"Me and Miyabi had run into a bit of.... trouble..." Imu says a bit hesitant to say why.

"Did you run into someone who gives a lot of pain? why didn't you invite me??" the blonde girl asks.

"Shut it you sow!!!" The brown hair girl yells as the brown haired girl strikes her 

"Ahhhh strike at me more Ryobi~!!" The blonde says while blushing.

"W-Will Miyabi b-be alright? The purple hair girl asks.

*Nods* "Yes besides a few cuts and bruises here and there she'll be fine as long as she gets the proper rest she needs" Imu says reassuring her teammates.

"Who done this is it the girls from gessen or hanzo if so I'll put bullets in their breast" Said the name Ryobi.

"No. It was someone that me or Miyabi have never seen before" Imu says.

"N-never seen before?" The purple girl asks.

"Yes he mange to enter Hebeijo territory with ease so with-"

"Wait it was a guy?!?" Ryobi asks in shock interrupting Imu.

" 'He' was able to take both me and Miyabi with very little issue whatsoever.. Its honestly irritating that I was beaten so easily..." Imu says rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well was he a shinobi?" The blonde asks curiously.

"I don't think so he seemed clueless when Miyabi asked if the armor he switched into was his shinobi outfit, as of now I'm unsure if was or not.." She says shaking her head.

"Well what did this guy look like?" Ryobi asks.

"He was very built, has a very basic shirt and pants with his shirt being light blueish color and his pants being basic blue and has a stubble of a beard as well with his hair color being brown" Imu says informing the others.

"Anything else?" Ryobi asks.

"Hmmmm... Oh he also had his mutt with him to" Imu remembers.

"He has a pet?" The purple hair girl asks.

"Yeah it was a huge one to, besides the Murokumos pets his might be close to beating them" Imu says shaking her head.

"Where is he so we can take this asshole down" Said Ryobi with a sadistic expression as she cocked her rifle with bullets as Ryona was fantasizing of the guy hurting her.

"We're unsure for all we know he probably left the Hebijo territory already. For now we'll have to wait until scouts report if they find him" Imu says.

"Okay when he comes to ever set foot in Hebijo they'll be hell to pay" Said Ryobi smirking as she imagine hurting him 

"Yes if anything it would nice to get any info out of him" Imu says thinking of several ways to make him talk from giving him much punishment as possible for what he did to her and Miyabi.

"Got it" Ryobi says nodding.

To Be Continued 

Okay what names you can think of naming the pet dog Steve have sent names in the comments below of course.

Also I'm in college out of state so it's a new experience for me guys hope you notice the slow updates since I packed up to go to this school.

Anyway Peace Out!!!


	6. Another Sneaky Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his companion are reaching for the precious minerals of the world but is once again interrupted by the creatures.

Steve and his companion walked for some time of course not letting up thier expedition of course as Steve was close to the deposit sight of course. 

"Just a bit more and we'll be there soon, though hopefully we won't run into anymore creatures like that Meei yaa..bei? Yeah that creature." He says.

*Bark! Bark!!*

"I know I know I'll be more careful. Sheesh.." Steve says as he rests the pickaxe on his shoulder.

But oh he was wrong of course not knowing as in the tree line are a rather sadist and masochist sisters watching the miner in the destinace watching his every move of course.

"There he is...that smug bastard who hurt Imu and Miyabi!!" Ryobi silently yells for both her and Ryona to hear.

"I wonder how badly he can hurt me?~" Ryona asks curiously as her masochist side starting showing. 

"Shut it you cow! We're here to avenge our friends not fill your fantasy you pig!" She angrily scolds. 

"Hauuu~...Call me more names Ryobi!" She pleads. 

She growled and bashed her sisters head a bit who she moan in utter pleasure of corse and simply eyes narrowed of course before taking aim at her rifle of course waiting for the right time to strike.

"Come on you bastard make this easy for the both of us.." She says as she's focusing on Steve.

She put her finger on the trigger of course when she got the right accuracy of course and was about to fire a perfect shot unnntoiced till she accidentally cause a branch to snap of course which made Steve head to the direction before she panicked and fired with hesitation which soon will be her undoing.

"Damn!" She yells. 

Steve blocked the bullet with his iron sword. As he was now on guard with his companion now growling.

"Who are you?" Steve asks.

He said comepletely as he manage to block a fast thing at him and a huge bang which is similar to a arrow whistling of course which gave him a heightened sense of them after experiences.

Who now he point a strange creature wearing the strange clothes similar to the creature Meei Yaa Bei and The other one of course who has a long stick of course.

"Haaauuuu!!~ That felt so good!" Ryona moans in pleasure.

"This caused Steve and his companion to look at each other unsure of what to say or do in a situation like this."

"Uuhhh...?" Steve trying to process what is going on.

"Ughh you stupid &$@%!!! What did I just say before!?" Ryobi yells as she looks at her sister.

"I couldn't help the pain~" said her sister lewdly of course

"Sooo....Can I go? Or...what?" Steve asks not sure what to do.

Before another round hit the floor next to him as it caused him to moved a bit "Your not going anywhere bastard!!".

Steve only sighed as he was hoping to avoid trouble for two reasons. One: His durability for his armor and weapons were low so if he had to do this he had to make it count. Two: He really didn't want to deal with these creatures right now.

"Then don't say I didn't warn you.." Steve says.

"You shouldn't have even lay a finger on Miyabi and so your going to pay you dumb muscle head" she said as she cock her rifle a bit letting a empty bullet out

"First that creature Meei yaa bei attacked me first so if anything I defended myself." Steve says.

"Oh really? Well I guess that clears everything up, thank you for explaining the misunderstanding to me." Ryobi says sarcastically.

"Really?!" He asks hopefully.

"No you dumbass!!" She yells as she begins to aim.

Before long she fired once more of course which he dodged easily of course. As he simply sigh a bit internally of course of something's don't go in his way 

"Hey pig help me out!" Ryobi yells at her sister.

"Hau~! Yes sis!" Ryona says as she gets up and ready's herself.

Before she slides down to the tree at fast speeds and was leaving ice trails before she starting twirling at fast speeds letting our both weapons spinning wildly shooting everywhere at any angle.

Steve at this point knew he had to move at least that way the creature with the long stick couldn't hit him, but even then he still had to focus on the other creature that was sliding around.

Steve decide to move a far distance will some of the projectiles launched at him mostly hitting the armor a bit creating tiny dents of course.

Steve thank his armor for protecting him while Ryobi only grew a bit irritated that her attacks aren't doing that much damage on him. 

"Well Imu was right about you being a tough bastard! Good makes it all the more worth it when you fall beneath my feet!" Ryobi says as she reloads her bullets.

"Same goes for you and that other creature. But I refuse to fall here!" Steve says as he charges at Ryona.

Before he ran at fast speeds who the blonde creature is still twirling of course and soon made a huge knockback sweep attack that send any flying due to Steve analyzing the creature he knows she won't be able to have any resistance to the attack.

Ryona flew back and was slammed into a tree causing her to make even more lewd noise which made Ryobi groan while finish loading up. 

"Wooww that was a powerful attack!~" Ryona yells in pleasure.

Steve decided to take the initiative and go after Ryobi next.

He ran after Ryobi while Ryobi decided to m unlock her hidden nippo

"GO TO HELL Hidden Nippo: 8 Minuet!!" She loads a special bullet into her rifle and fires it straight up into the air, creating magical circles that generate eight spiked apparatuses. These apparatuses float above the Steve.

Once the apparatuses came down fast and highlighted itself on to Steve causing his eyes to widen which made Ryobi smirk as she began twirling and fire and the circles at a fast speed hitting Steve and sending him flying before he could even react. Though once he did he was groaning in pain as he came crashing down on the ground hard.

"Aggghhh...That was just as painful as that creature Meei yaa bei's attack.." Steve says slowly picking himself up.

Now Steve's Armor receives massive dents of course with cracking and major seeps of course as his leather pants are ragged with major holes and seared appearance as his sword is also have major cracks and chips of course as he groan a bit before Ryobi chuckled a bit before twirling her rifle a bit thinking it's easy.

"Hmph I guess all it takes to put a dog like you down!" Ryobi says as she begins to gloat.

He couldn't help but growl as he got up as he gripped his sword harder of course and soon aderline swelled in his body before giving a charge at her once more before he dodged the gunfire of the girl before diving a downward slash and a punch to the face as well to add further insult to injury of course.

He then finished off with a kick to the gut sending her flying crashing through a few trees. 

"Ryobi!" Ryona yells in worry of her sister.

She was in bad condition as she hit the last one with a lot of force and felt some air out of her lungs as the damage was greater of course felt similar of hitting a train of course as Steve was breathing of course.

D-damn how the hell does *Cough* someone even have that *Cough* type of strength?!" Ryobi says slowly catching her breath. 

"Well.......*pant* creature you *oant* yield?...." He Said as he was breathing out a bit of course.

"Tch....At the rate we're going we won't last long  Ryona we leaving!" Ryobi yells. 

"Awwwww....I want to share the pain" she whined a bit no longer worried of course as she couldn't help but feel left out of not receiving any pain the man have given to her by her sister of course.

And so Ryobi and Ryona make a hasty retreat leaving Steve there with his companion returning to his side looking a little concerned for his master as he whimpers with Steve reassuring his companion that he'll be fine by petting him.

"I'll be fine, we just need to continue with collecting for materials then we can go back." Steve says as he begins walking a bit.

He said as he felt some pain go away a bit as some of the wounds are closing up a bit on his body of course as it's his body needs further time to heal faster of course.

Soon his walking became a lot better as at first he was limping but now he is walking normally like nothing happen.

"I hope we won't have any other run in with those creatures." Steve says as he scratching the back of his head.

Soon it'll bite him of course as in the shadows is a rather tired girl who is named Murasaki with her stuffed animal watching the movements of the Miner and his dog of course.

"Let me guess your with that creature Meei yaa bei?" Steve asks hoping that this is just a creature passing by.

"*Nods* Yes..." Murasaki responds.

"(Great.....)" Steve says knowing that this may lead into a fight.

Before he notice the appearance of the creature which he look with eyes widened of course which Murasaki notice of course.

"(This creature...is an enderman! Yes it has to be! It looks way to similar to not be one!)" Steve thinks to himself. 

Before he turned away of course which Murasaki was wondering what is up with him as she thinks he's simply gawking at her chest trying to hide the shame of course.

"You pervert.." She mutters.

"Hmm? What did you say enderman?" Steve asks hoping to hear what the creature said.

"(???? Enderman?? What is that? A new anime? Video game??)" She questions in her head wonder what's he's talking about.

She said thinking of what's he's talking about at all before Steve spoke of course 

"What did you say creature or Enderman?" He Said as he repeated of course 

"What is an Enderman?? Why do you keep calling me that?" Murasaki asks.

"Well you do kinda have similiaries of them and I'm talking about the one you said earlier...." Steve said of course.

"At this point Murasaki wasn't sure what to say at that point as she was baffled."

"Well anyway you don't seem a threat see ya later weird looking Enderman" Steve turned away followed by his companion who also turned back away to walk away from her.

“Ah..Wait...He’s gone..” She says. 

Meanwhile Steve and his companion were now getting closer to their destination as Steve was now smiling as now he felt nothing could stand in his or his buddy’s way from mining.

“I honestly thought we going to have to fight but thankfully when it comes to Enderman they can be peaceful at times.” Steve says. 

*Bark!! Bark!!!*

“I know now we’ll definitely have to double down on mining due to lose a bit of time.” Steve says agreeing with his companion.

Steve and his companion stopped to see it’s there a huge gaping mineshaft by the looks of it seems like a place to mining minerals which gave him a smile on his.

Well buddy it’s time to get to work!” Steve says excited.

*Bark!! Bark!!!*

Mineshaft 

 

Many minutes pass of course As Steve who is Mining ores nearby mostly composed of Coal and very little chance of finding diamond which force him to look more further down the andonded mineshaft which he’s familiar with of course withits rundown tracks, dysfunctional systems and stuff like that as Steve was looking further than ever of course.

Until a flash caught Steve’s attention causing him to slowly scanning his surroundings looking for the same flash which happened again making him go towards the light and as he got closer he soon came right to it only to see it was a stone that shined brightly. This made Steve and his companion look at each other in concern as the last time Steve picked up a stone it seem to have did something to him and his buddy somewhere else. 

“Should I do it buddy?” Steve asks. 

*Whimper..*

“Right....Well I got this far no sense in going back..” Steve says as he picks up the stone.

Before the light shined brightly of course as it blinded both him and his companion as they expect to simply teleport like the other time before the light dimmed down of course and They are still standing seem it didn’t teleport them at all.

“....Huh I guess nothing...happened.. weird..” Steve says now just looking at the rock. 

*Whimper*

His wolf said comepley unsure of course before Steve rubbed his companions head a bit coaxing him to relax a bit.

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about anything buddy.” Steve says as he chuckles.

He said of course not knowing what will going to happen in soon of course as His Companion wolfed and eventually calmed down of course.

“Well then shall we keep going with material collecting?” Steve asks his companion.

The wolf barked happily of course as they are here for finding treasures of course and his companion is willing to explore more of it.

And so the two began traveling further into the cave mining for even more materials and hoping that they get good ones. But while mining Steve doesn’t realize that he has a something on him during the fight with Ryobi and Ryona. 

Which soon lead to a certain someone looming over him in the shadows of course swiftly of a blink of speed that no eye can ever track of course by the spike pillars easily 

With Steve’s companion starting to now growl which causes Steve to bring out his sword which is barely holding on.

“(What could it be? A skeleton? Zombie??)” Steve questions as he is looking in every direction.

He said of course looking left and right of course to see a strange shadow of course which move in a blink of an eye of course which spark some paranoia of course before he decide to throw his pickaxe at a stalagmite spike that the shadow is on which shake the ceiling a bit.

“What ever you are..it’s best you show yourself..” Steve says as his voice echos a bit due to him slightly raising it.

Before a voice appeared behind him “so your the same man that was harming my students......” before he turn to reveal a creature with purple hair but is lighter, strange attire of course and the creature has its arms crossed looking at him with a slight glare.

Students?....Oh! You mean those creatures that began attacking me first! Even that Enderman that you creatures somehow recruited.” Steve says.

This only caused the purple haired creature to glare at Steve intensely as she assumed he was mocking them.

“So not only do you harm them you gall to insult them?” The purple haired creature asks in a irritated tone.

“Insult?...they aren’t I’m just saying of course as the Enderman was quite very strange and the creatures are quite weird a bit even the one called ...Maaa.....Yeeee Bee..” He Said completely of course not familiar with the proclaiming the sound of the name

“So the reports that Miyabi and Imu gave were true at first I thought it was Imu over exaggerating things but it looks like she was correct. You are one strange man..” The purple hair creature says putting its hand under its chin going into deep thought.

“I’m not strange.......so that’s the other creature name strange......” Said Steve a bit completely tensed a bit of course of what the purple haired creature is thinking.

“Well either way I can’t let you just roam free after harming my students.” The purple hair creatures removing its hand from its chin.

He sigh before he point his sword at her a bit of course and it’s barely holding on of course once more of chips and cracks before he turn to his companion 

“You need to find a safe distance I don’t want you getting harm buddy” 

*Bark!!*

After that Steve’s companion went off hiding with the purple hair creature simple stood there preparing itself for battle as well.

He was tensed of course of them looking eye to eye of course waiting for each other to strike of course.

Both Steve and the purple hair creature continued to stand simply looking at one another, that is until a few crumbling rocks echo throughout the cave causing Steve and the purple hair creature to dash at each other ready to clash with their weapons.

and soon Steve slashed while it was parried by the purple haired creatures strange bladed weapon causes sparks to fly wildly.

After that the two continued to parry each other’s attacks lighting up the cave every few seconds, only for them to back away and put some distance between each other.

“Impressive it seems you can hold your own even when your weapon is on the brink of falling to pieces.” The purple hair creature compliments Steve.

Before Steve looked at his sword to see it’s at 20% of Durability left of course by the major cracks, chips of course before he nod 

“Very observant Creature...” Steve compliment the purple haired creature 

“I wouldn’t be able to call myself a teacher if I can’t notice the details.” The purple haired creature says.

“At this point Steve knew that he had to make this fight count otherwise he knew if his sword broke he’ll have a difficult time.”

Before Steve charge once again at fast speeds with his stamina hitting hard of course to put more damage to her 

This Attack causes the purple hair creature to start rolling on the ground a bit that is until it takes out what looks like a knife to Steve, as it digs it into the ground causing it to halt as it now is slowly trying to catch its breath but after a few seconds it stands up with it now glaring at Steve.

She was a bit surprised at how much strength the strange man has as the things the girls say are true to the fullest.

“I see you really are a worthy opponent..” It says.

“Like I Said......this is nothing compare to the mobs I faced and slayed....” Steve looking at the creature.

“Well then let’s see if what you say is true shall we?” The purple hair creature says as it puts its weapons back in its arms.

After the creature had said this it was then getting ready to rush at Steve which caused him to go and guard himself from whatever this creature was planning. Which he was thankful that he did as the purple hair creature had rushed and attacked Steve in several different angles which Steve couldn’t even keep up with as he became nothing more than a rag doll at that moment, until it finally ended as he was slammed down to ground rather harshly with his opponent slowly standing back up.

The slam was so create it caused most of his armor shattered into pieces of course as the leather pants also worn out broken as Steve made a big Oof of course before Steve stabbed his sword on the ground of course for support as he was a bit surprised of the creature had delivered him.

“Well I suppose you do have what it takes, I’m honestly surprise after all those encounters you had with my students you haven’t exhausted yourself from fatigue. What surprises me even more is that your still standing after that. Which makes me wonder what even are you?” The purple haired creature questions Steve with curiosity. 

“To be honest......I don’t know....” he said as he stood up a bit as some of the gashes given to him suddenly closed up a bit.

Seeing this causes the purple haired creature to look astonished at the wounds that it inflicted on Steve were now closing up at a fast rate like it’s attacks didn’t matter.

“Well this quite the discovery...” It says as it places its hand on its chin.

“And a discovery for this also......” before he ran and did a very powerful knockback slash with extra damage of course and this attack cause the blade to shatter completely all of shards sprayed wildly around the area. As it’s was earth shattering strike of course.

This caused the purple haired creature to cough a bit of blood out as it was caught off guard.

Before being slammed by the wall with utter force that created a huge wall crater which it gasp.

“Damn!...this isn’t what I had...in mind...”The creature says trying to recover quickly from that attack.

Steve sigh a bit before notice his sword is gone he grunts before he toss the hilt to the ground which immediately shattered to pieces.

(Great there goes my sword, although it has managed to keep me alive so it’s not that bad.)” Steve thinks to himself.

He looked at his opponent who was busy holding a huge gash he inflected on her 

“You may want to get that treated..” Steve says. 

It glared at him while breathing of course as the creature said its last word 

“I’ll be returning.....” before throwing a small ball of sorts which exploding smoke of sorts that covered his vision a bit 

Once his vision started to becoming a lot more clear he soon saw he was by himself again with his companion returning to his side. 

*Whimper..*

“I know right? It seems today is just filled with unfortunate luck...”Steve says just scratching his head.

“Bark!!!” Before his companion soon bite him on the untucked side of his shirt showing Steve what he has to show him.

“Alright alright lead the way buddy.” 

Bark!!

With that being said Steve began following his companion who simply walking ahead until after a minute or two of walking the two came to a treasure chest with Steve looking at the chest then his companion back and forth until Steve went on one knee and began petting his companion. 

“You sly dog! You found this while I was fighting good job buddy!!” Steve says complimenting his companion.

He yelped and was panting happily and tail wagged of course in anticipation of course.

When Steve opened the chest the two became astonished on what was in there iron, gold and some emerald stones which made Steve and his companion jump in joy as they really hit the jackpot.

“I stand corrected it’s our lucky day!!!” 

Heibijo Academy   
Meanwhile back at Hebijo Academy the teacher returns with her huge injuries being revealed to the world with her students in the Academy noticing her condition causing them to rush to her side in fear and horror.

“Rin Sensei!” A student yells.

“What happened?!?”Another yells in worry.

“Who did this to you?!?!” A third voice asks in a panic tone.”

“I’m f-fine just a m-minor....*Coughs!!* *Coughs!!!*” She violently coughs causing two of the students to pick each side of arm up.

“Save your energy for later Sensei right now we got to get you fixed!” One of the students says.

“Alright the rest of you go and make room now!” A high authority students demands.”

“Yes ma’am!!’ The rest yell as they rush to go the hospital room.

“Soon a couple of students appear with a stretcher ready to use, as the two students holding Rin let go of her arms and began to gently put her on the the stretcher. Once she was tightly secured the two students picked up each side and began power walking to the hospital room with the higher authority student right next to them.

“What about Miyabi and the other elites?” One of the students holding the front of stretcher asks. 

“I’m sure the students will inform them. It won’t be long before they all find out.” The higher authority student says.

“Okay.....” soon it was not a good day for Hebijo Elites being signled handily beaten by a mere man and his mutt 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished sorry if I wasn’t active because of college is kinda making me forget things after break anyway here’s something to make up for it.
> 
> Peace out


End file.
